


Tell the wolves I'm home

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Alpha Benny, Alpha Cain, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Beta Castiel, Discussion of Abortion, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Crowley, Omega Lucifer, Pregnant Castiel, Rich Dean, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Positive, Slut Shaming, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, cruelty in family members, flashback to underage sex, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was isolating up here. He could feel the loneliness as though the house screamed its despair. His eyes looked up at the stormy clouds, as the wind roughly blew against the teen who pulled his rain coat close. This was to be his prison, his home, the place he will be mated in and the place he will one day die in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Houses

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

The beta's blue eyes looked up into the small Victorian home, the house was old, time had aged the once beautifully painted dark purple and black home. As well as the ocean winds, that blew against it, from below the hill home that rested on the top. He looked back at the winding road that went down the hill and connected after a long while to a freeway which the teen couldn't see. 

It was isolating up here. He could feel the loneliness as though the house screamed its despair. His eyes looked up at the stormy clouds, as the wind roughly blew against the teen who pulled his rain coat close. This was to be his prison, his home, the place he will be mated in and the place he will one day die in . 

He was sold, in the best term to a family who was looking for someone with discretion, someone plain and average, and someone who could be forgotten. 

That was Castiel, the fifth brother of a family of seven, he was the easiest forgotten. Kept to himself and focused on his books and self study, he could always be found in the library. Reading away his life in stories of unique love stories and adventures. 

He walked to the door, suitcases in hand, as he set them down at the door. The family was not open to discuss anything about his mate, he didn't even know the gender. 

Though he could have run, he could have never gotten on the train here, or taken the paid taxi. He could have at any point left, but here he was. Castiel knocked on the front door, wondering what or who lied behind it. Ready to accept whatever fate the road here had lead him, since his family's honor was at stake.

The door opened hesitantly, as blue eyes landed on green ones. The man looked his age, eighteen, about an inch taller than cas. Wearing a thick black sweater that was obviously too big for him, and jeans. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, as he stared at castiel, castiel's eyes slid over the freckles as he counted his blessings. He was young! He was hot! He seemed normal! Which was weird simply because it seemed like his family was trying to mate him off like he couldn't get one for his own. Which usually meant they were ugly, old and creepy. 

"Hello." Castiel stated softly after a good long while of silence, the cold slid down his spine. 

"....Hi." The teen stated just as unsure of what to say. How come this hot guy's family bought him a mate? He could easily swoon castiel's pants off, and castiel was definitely given a miracle. When a rough breeze blew, castiel took in the breeze hoping to take in the scent of his new alpha when he paused mid breath. 

This...guy didn't smell like a Alpha...or a beta...or even a omega. He smelled of cinnamon and apple pie, which castiel definitely didn't mind at all. But the scent of status was not present at all, and it wasn't like he hasn't gone through puberty yet. He definitely had, the smell obvious on him but not to have the scent of status? Dean's eyes shied away looking at a random spot on the floor of the patio, he knew he noticed. 

"I have 'disertsgue'. It means 'defective blood.' It's rare, but it means I was born without a status. If you were curious what was wrong with me." The teen started leaning against the doorframe, as castiel blinked softly at him. The teen without status would be a laughing stock, a joke of a being, an embarrassment...even if he could get past that. Life would be hard, gaining a mate would be impossible, jobs wouldn't hire him, the world wouldn't know how to handle him. 

"I'm assuming you signed the confidentiality contract." The boy asked, Castiel nodded softly, as the freckled teen pushed off the door and walked inside. Castiel picked up his suitcase walking in, he look at the beautiful lived in home, as the teen poured them some tea. 

"My name is Dean Winchester." Dean stated as castiel slowly moved towards the kitchen taking a seat at the kitchen bar. "Sugar?" 

"Three, thank you." Castiel smiled softly as he watched Dean put three sugar cubes in castiel's drink. "So you are the famous Winchesters son?" The Winchester's were and always known as old money and power, if dean wasn't what he was he could have been a powerful CEO of the largest monopoly company ever.

"One of them, but they like to forget that." Dean added honey to his. "It's not that they don't love me, they do. But they think isolation will keep me safe even from themselves...I guess they are right. What's your name?"

"Oh. Sorry, I apologize. I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak." Castiel held out his hand, as Dean shook it. 

"Sorry, I don't recognize the name." Dean sipped his tea. 

"Don't bother trying. We aren't from money or fame." Castiel confessed. "I guess we are now after the money they offered for me." 

"What made you agree? To be mated to a stranger you never met?" Dean asked. 

"I guess the same reason you did." Castiel stated, as Dean raised an eyebrow. "I am the middle child. I am not the strongest, smartest, funniest or most handsome of my brothers. I am the pickings...I decided I was going to take my life into my hands. I didn't want to be someone else's last resort." 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "After we do this there is no backing out." 

"No." Castiel smiled softly. "But I made my decision. I trusted my gut and chose to be your mate, no matter what I will be true to that."

"Even with...what I am?" Dean asked.

"No matter what." Castiel stated confidently.

"..." Dean took a sip of his tea. "Well, whenever you are ready we can mate. Just let me know-"

"Can we do it now?" Castiel blinked innocently at him, as Dean blushed softly. 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked surprised. "Don't you want to get unpacked? Settle in-"

"Why avoid the inevitable?" Castiel smiled. "I'm sure you are just as nervous as me...might as well get the hard part out of the way..." Dean set his tea down slowly, as he slowly moved to Castiel, castiel blinked up at him from the kitchen bar stool. Dean softly slid his hand down castiel's cheek softly as castiel nuzzled softly against it. 

He may not smell like a alpha, he may not be automatically making castiel hard, which normally a alpha's smell made beta's wet and flare their need. But he watched dean look into his eyes then to his lips before hesitantly looking back into his eyes. Before dean softly leaned forward capturing castiel's lips, in one soft kiss. Castiel breathed out a tiny moan as he deep it a bit more, dean's lips moving to deep in a bit more. 

Castiel's body started to react to Dean's arousal, he could feel his body starting to wetten, as they continued to kiss. Getting harder and more lustful as castiel moved to grip the back of his head. As Dean's hand's pulled castiel's legs to face him, as castiel opened his legs so dean could fill the space. Dean pulling castiels legs up around him, castiel got the hint, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist as Dean carried castiel towards the couch. 

Dean was handsy, which castiel liked, Dean's hand gripped castiel's ass tightly, as he took his time to lay him onto the couch. Castiel keeping a tight grip on dean with his legs, felt dean roughly rock against his bulge which caused Castiel to gasp a moan. Panting, his body shuddered completely turned on, as dean forced his shirt up.

He knew Dean could smell how needy castiel was, Dean was getting possessive, taking his time to take in his scent of his soon to be mate. Castiel gasping and panting as he felt dean take off castiels shirt completely before moving to nip at the exposed skin. 

"D-Dean." Castiel moaned out for the first time, Dean's obviously love for the name on castiel's tongue moved towards the beta's jeans forcing them off. Castiel was surprised dean restrained enough to unbuckle his jeans, normally anyone a the verge of sex from being so turned on was not so self controlled. 

"Fuck, you smell so good." Dean mumbled as he kissed castiels inner thigh, before forcing the wet underwear off the beta's body. Taking in the beta's total submission to his soon to be mate, he was getting hot from the start of his arousal. Dean could smell it, god Castiel was sure everyone on this planet could. 

He watched dean toss off his shirt and sweater before he leaned Down, sliding his tongue over castiel's shaft. He teased castiel hole, to which castiel wiggled in pleasure, as Dean took castiel's throbbing cock into his mouth. Castiel panted roughly feeling Dean's mouth suck and move his lips on his cock. 

The prepping was amazing, dean took tender time sliding each finger in. Though castiel begged him three times to just fuck him, with more rough vulgar words and better detail. A alpha would have listened by now, but dean was not easily swayed. 

Dean slowly pulled out his wet covered fingers as he licked his fingers of the arousal. He wondered if Dean could feel the same feeling of arousal though he didn't have a status. Dean took his time to pulled off his pants, castiel watched in the prime of his arousal, panting and wiggling as dean took too much time to take off his pants. 

Castiel watched Dean's pants come off instantly moving to push Dean onto the couch, Dean's back on the couch as castiel moved to straddle dean. Dean moaned as he watched castiel position himself over dean's cock. Castiel biting his lip as he lined himself up on top of it. Dean's hands securing themselves on castiel's hip's as castiel lowered himself slowly and impatiently. Castiel paused halfway through taking his cock, to gasp at how full he felt, before slowly continuing to take him fully inside. Dean grunted a sweet loud moan as he stared at their connecting bodies. 

"God. Cas...You're so tight." Dean moaned out as castiel smirked, leaning down he kissed Dean lustfully, before rolling his hips on Dean's cock. 

Rocking needingly, he started to feel dean rock up into him to meet his thrusts as Dean left hickeys on his neck. Castiel gasped gripping him tightly, nails digging into Dean's back as they roughly fucked. Castiel's cried quick gasps as he just gripped dean, opening and closing his mouth as he felt him slamming straight into his prostate. He couldn't even scream, just short garbles of want to be words, after a while just burying his face into Dean's neck squeezing his eyes shut just allowing all the pleasure he could feel to be fully felt. 

When castiel felt dean start to cum against his prostate, it started erupting in his own orgasm, Dean's teeth slamming roughly into Castiel neck. His finger digging into castiel's hip as he pinned castiel fully on his cock making sure he took his cum completely. Castiel growled slamming his teeth into Dean's, he gripped him tightly his teeth bit deep into the skin.  
Dean let go after he finished cumming, but castiel's teeth remained lock, dean didn't try to stop him, didn't even struggle. Dean softly left kisses on castiel's exposed skin, rubbing soft circles on his thighs, before castiel hesitantly let go. Castiel sucking in a loud gasp as he looked down at their connected bodies, small drips of cum slid out of castiel's ass. Dean watched tenderly, as he rubbed circles on his mates thighs. Castiel moved to get off but Dean's hands forced him to stay in place. 

"Don't move." Dean mumbled nuzzling against his mate. Castiel nuzzled him back tiredly, his heart ached when he realized what dean was doing. He knew dean couldn't help it, even without status the need to breed your mate was always high. The want to impregnate was high, especially during mating. But did dean not know he was a beta? He wasn't the dominant breeder male alpha, he wasn't a submissive rarer male omega who was blessed at the ability of impregnation. He was the middle. He was the beta, a alpha without the knot, he would have most likely been wanted by alpha females. He was nothing special. "My beautiful mate." 

Castiel just leaned forward hugging him close, burying his face into his mates neck, not wanting to let Dean see the obvious sadness from him being a disappointment.

"My unique mate, My seventh wonder." Castiel whispered back affectionately, letting dean hold him in place all night as castiel drifted to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel softly laid his head against the railing of the stairs, he wasn't feeling good. It had been a month officially since he had mated Dean. Settling in was easy as he expected, dean was kind enough to allow castiel pick any room in the house as his own. Though when castiel decided he wanted to share a room and bed with Dean like mates do, he had himself an extremely happy mate.

Learning about Dean was a slow and beautiful process, that castiel had grown to love more of, his favorite being dean was a huge book collector. He made what should have been a study, a library, filled with beautiful covered books. Which castiel stumbled upon happily, feeling the unopened book spines in his hand. 

When asked about it, dean confessed he wasn't a book reader but he loved the smell of new books and beautiful cover art. Found himself slowly collecting with hopes to sit down and read them but never got around to it. 

"You could read them if you'd like." Dean stated as though it was no big deal. "I'll even get you a big red comfy arm chair to read it in too."

"But...I'll break the spine. I'll ruin the price of the collection." Castiel blinked amazed at the offer. Dean stopped cutting the carrots, as he cleaned his hand before cupping his mates face. Dean leaned down softly kissing castiel's face, as castiel instantly kissed back softly. 

He loved when dean held his hip when they kissed, it was dean's thing he realized. Which castiel had to admit was now his thing, maybe it came with the mating but he whimpered during kissing till dean put his hand there. 

When dean broke the kiss, castiel softly whimpered a objection, as he softly moved his lips to kiss dean's neck. As dean breathed softly at the feel, closing his eyes taking the scent of his loving mate. 

"Money means nothing to me...break every spine if you want." Dean breathed as castiel paused breaking the kiss. 

"What?" Castiel asked as Dean smiled. 

"All I want is your happiness. Plus those books deserved to be loved. They deserve your love. Because I sure don't." Dean chuckled as castiel softly cupped Dean's face looking into his eyes before roughly slamming their lips together. 

Dean moaned into the kiss, as he felt castiel's hand grip his ass. He pushed the stuff off the table, picking castiel up he set him on the kitchen table, as castiel moved to rip off his shirt before their lips slammed together again. 

 

 

 

 

So here he was, Castiel waiting at the staircase, his head on the railing, as he stared at the front door. Waiting for dean to come home from his morning runs, which he always left early in the morning before castiel even woke. It's been different these few weeks however, dean would leave for his morning run and Castiel would almost always wake at the smell of his scent being gone. 

Castiel would find one of Dean's shirt and bury his nose into it, sometimes it was enough. Castiel would instantly fall back to sleep, his body extremely relaxed in his scent. 

Today was not one of those days, it was those ones where his body just KNEW that wasn't real. That, that wasn't his mate. So castiel sat at the stairs, waiting for his sweat covered mate to bust through the door any minute. 

When he could smell his mates scent coming up the hill side, he almost stood in happiness, as he watched the front door opened. Dean came in, music blaring in his ears as he took out his headphones. He slid off his sweater that was dripping in sweat, before sliding off his undershirt. 

Castiel smiled affectionately, his eyes watching his unknowing mate, the smell of his arrival brought his upset stomach happiness...or well...stopped hurting it. Dean took a deep panting breath, before moving to go up the stairs stopping when his eyes fell on his beautiful mate. He smiled softly moving to take a seat next to him on the winding stair case. 

"Still not feeling so hot?" Dean asked as castiel moved to hug him, which dean tried to object. His bare chest was all sweaty but castiel didn't care as he moved into his warmth. Dean wrapped an arm around castiel holding him closer, nuzzling him. "Its okay, shh. I'll call my family doctor. Alright?" 

Castiel nodded softly as he softly took in dean's scent, the smell of cinnamon and apple pies hit a chord in him, and the upset feeling in his stomach seemed to calm. Dean just held him without objection, nuzzling him softly. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean smelled super funny with Alpha spray, and castiel was repulsed by it. He covered his nose, and became more distant when dean used it. Wouldn't even let dean touch him, shying away from him and even growled at dean once.

Dean didn't like using it, but when strangers came to the house it was the only way he could hide the truth of what he was. The doctor was on his way, and dean sprayed it heavily on himself which caused castiel to obviously be repulsed. 

Castiel wasn't sure why, since he knew alpha's scent use to do wonders on him before. Once he came to alpha musk, similar to what dean had when he was twelve and not allowed to look at porn, having to make due with what he could get his hands on. Which was whatever he could discreetly buy from a gas station right next to the lube. 

"Castiel, come down." Dean sighed as castiel glared at him from the last step on top of the stairs. Sitting on the top step he looked down at dean through the railing, just glaring at him. 

"We seriously don't have time for this." Dean moved to the first step on the bottom but castiel growled loudly, causing him to back away. "You win. I'll stay down here." Dean let out a string of under the breath curses, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Dean was just worried over his mate, and somewhere castiel's rationality knew that. But his mind was clouded with the unknown alpha scent and his mind rang with warning bells. 

There was a knock on the door, as Dean opened the front door. He smiled at the man and shook his hand, to which a small quiet conversation was had. There was mention of a 'Sam' which castiel recognized the conversation was about Dean's younger brother. Who dean confessed Sam had no idea what he was, he had used alpha musk since puberty till his parents found out and sent him here for his 'protection'. 

Their eyes looked up at castiel who tensed and shied away from their eyes, as the doctor nodded softly to Dean before walking up the stairs slowly. Another Man, an obvious alpha came in and shook Dean's hand before pulling him into a tight hug. Castiel growled to himself his eyes darting between the alpha hugging his mate, and the man coming up the stairs. 

When the doctor came too close, he growled but his growl was short lived. The doctor wasn't a alpha like the other scents in the house, but a omega. Castiel's guard lessened, as the omega softly and hesitantly moved to sit next to castiel. The omega would be no threat to him, especially a pregnant one which castiels sensitive nose could pick up. 

"Hello." The doctor smiled.

"Hello." Castiel stated relaxing. 

"I'm Gabriel, your brother in law." Gabriel smiled softly.

"So you mated Dean's brother?" Castiel asked curiously. The man dean was talking to was his younger brother? Of course, how had he missed it? They looked so similar. 

"Yes....so I heard you aren't feeling well." Gabriel stated as castiel nodded softly. "Want to go to your bedroom and we can have some privacy?" Castiel nodded softly, standing he moved to his mates and his bedroom. It smelled so strongly of cinnamon and apple pie that castiel almost face planted into the pillows and just rolled in it. But castiel just politely moved to sit at the end of the bed as Gabriel moved to sit next to him. Pulling out his tools, he started to check up on Castiel.

"You are a beta, correct?" Gabriel asked as castiel nodded. "Had all your shots?" Castiel Nodded again. 

"You are pregnant..." Castiel stated as the omega smiled.

"Yes." Gabriel touched his belly. "I'm in my fourth month."

"Must be nice..." Castiel mumbled with a hint of jealousy. "I always wanted to be a omega...to be rare. But I'm nothing special."

"Of course you are special, everyone is." Gabriel stated checking his lungs, as castiel just licked his lips. Saying nothing as Gabriel took great time and care to examine him, though when Gabriel got close to castiels belly a low growl escaped the beta's lips. Castiel must not have even realized he was doing it, just softly hummed to himself till he suddenly growled loudly. Gabriel yanked his hand away, as he stared at the beta who continued to him as if nothing happened. 

"Castiel? Mind doing me a favor?" Gabriel asked gaining the beta's attention. 

"Yes?" Castiel asked. 

"Could you take off your shirt and lay on your back on the bed?" Gabriel smiled reassuringly as Castiel hesitated but did what he was told. "I'm going to listen to your stomach okay? I will not put any pressure. I will lightly place this end on your stomach. Like I did with your chest. Okay?" 

Castiel nodded as he mentally prepared himself tensing, feeling the stethoscope touch his belly. He sucked in air before closing his eyes, his body slowly relaxed. He heard a small chuckle from Gabriel who smiled softly to himself. 

"I think I figured out your problem." Gabriel stated as castiel opened his eyes, as he looked at Gabe. 

"What is it? I am going to be okay?" Castiel asked as Gabriel helped him sit up. Handing him the listening end of the stethoscope, he held the other end piece steady.

"Take a listen." Gabriel smiled as castiel hesitantly put it in his ear. He listened intensity.

**BA**

 

_ba_

_bum_

 

**BUM**

 

_ba_

_bum_

 

**BA**

 

_ba_

_bum_

 

**BUM**

 

Castiel could hear his loud heartbeat echoing, wait...it wasn't echoing. It was too fast. It was happening in between his own heart beats. He felt a lump build in his chest as he slowly opened his eyes taking stethoscope from his ears. His eyes wide and looking at Gabe as though looking for explanation. 

"I told you, you were special." Gabriel smiled with knowledge as castiel slid his hand over his own belly. 

"H...how...I'm..." Castiel sucked in air, he was beta. He was a male beta. 

"I'm assuming your body is adjusting and changing to better suit your mate." Gabriel patted his knee, of course Gabriel knew of dean, he must be Dean's doctor too. "It's rare, but it happens when one mate doesn't have status. The other mate pretty much compensates taking on all three statutes." Castiel blinked hesitantly in shock.

"I recommend eating crackers, and ginger ale. Also make dean take off that shitty perfume. A couple hours of mate cuddling each day and if you start nesting make sure you do in a safe area." Gabriel poked his nose before collecting his things. 

"A-are you going to tell dean?" Castiel sucked out air as Gabriel shook his head.

"Just like I can't tell my mate about dean, I can't tell your mate about you. Though I do recommend telling him. He will smell it eventually and plus being part of the whole process is amazing." Gabriel smiled softly before walking to the door. "I'll tell dean you're resting. Take your time to absorb this okay?" Castiel nodded as he watched Gabriel go, holding his stomach he repeated the unspoken words in his head.

 

 

 

"I wish you met Sam." Dean stated, as he wash of the scent with his third shower, the bathroom door open as castiel softly watched Dean. "He would love you. He is a big book nerd too." He was barely listening to dean ramble, he didn't say anything as dean came out a towel around his waist. 

"So? Do I smell better now?" Dean asked as he leaned down slightly, as castiel leaned up sniffing his neck very seriously. Like he was assessing a threat, the scent was still lightly there. Like the faint smell of a cigarette, he recoiled his face slightly as Dean sighed in slight annoyance. "Shower number four here I come." Dean stated as he walked back towards the bathroom. 

After the seventh shower, dean officially called it after castiel rejected his scent once again. He just shook his head and told Castiel he was sleeping in the spare room till his scent returned to normal. Castiel didn't object, simply because he wasn't sure what he do to dean if he tried to sleep next to him. He growled at dean getting too close with that weird alpha scent, what if he tried to hold him or got too close. He blessed Dean's patience with him, though he could tell Dean's was wearing thin. 

He woke with a start, covered in sweat trying to find his mates warmth but he couldn't feel it. He had forgotten dean had opted to sleep in the guest but castiel yearned for him. The baby yearned for him. He climbed out of bed, and made his way down the hall. Taking each step carefully, he walked towards Dean's sleeping figure under the sheets. Staring at him, he debated if he should risk trying to sleep in the same bed as him. The alpha musk till lightly present like a tickle of a feather, Dean must have felt his eyes on him because Dean's eyes softly opened. A yawn escaping the freckled teens lips he yawned, as he looked over at his mate.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled in a hoarse voice, as castiel's body drove him forward in a lustful rough kiss, dean moaned as castiel moved to straddle him. Roughly rocking against Dean, they quietly made love.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel hid his pregnancy well, officially making it his second month, running the shower when he threw up for morning sickness, he also snuck the foods he was craving one at a time so dean didn't notice anything was off. Bananas covered in chocolate and peanut butter, which he craved all the time. Couple times secretly sneaking off to drive the twenty minutes to get to the only stretch of civilization which conveniently had a twenty four hour store. 

Castiel normally was the one who went into town, so it wasn't odd that he did. He took care of all the grocery shopping, clothes shopping or supply shopping. The debit card in the ten digits which did help. They never had to worry about money that was for sure. 

His eyes stopped when they landed on tiny little white socks in a baby store window. His eyes stared at the tiniest cutest little things he had ever seen. He hesitated before he made his way inside, the store bell rang as he looked around of the mixed multi-gendered clothing for all sexs labeled only for the month of birth. Newborn to four years old. 

Castiel felt the fabric of the newborn clothes, softly holding it to his belly. He was carrying something inside him that will one day fit these? A little him. A little dean. He smiled a small proud smile, happiness on his face. 

"How far along are you?" The store clerk asked as castiel whipped around fumbling to fold and put away the clothes. 

"I-i-i." Was all castiel managed to choke out. 

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me." The man smiled, castiel's eyes moved to the man who looked around thirty five. He was a omega, his belly plump with life, as castiel looked at his large belly. "Any day now." He slid a hand over his belly. "This is our ninth and tenth." 

"Child?" Castiel choked out. 

"Yes. We were blessed with twins and triplets." The omega snickered. "These will be our last however. We are definitely getting too old.... I'm Crowley by the way." 

"Castiel. I'm..I'm two months." Castiel confessed out loud. 

"I'm assuming your alpha doesn't know?" Crowley blinked. 

"No...I have told him yet...it just never feels like the right time." Castiel smoothed the fabric. 

"You should tell him on his birthday, they love that shit." Crowley laughed as he started to ramble about one time his friend ruby did with her lover. When castiel's smile softly faded, when WAS dean's birthday? He never knew. He knew dean liked to hum in the shower, and liked his toast burnt, but he didn't know the basics. He didn't know Dean's birthday. Didn't know his favorite color. He swallowed the pit of guilt in the bottom of his stomach as Crowley held out the newborn socks castiel looked at through the window. 

"This might help break the news...its on the house." Crowley stated as a alpha walked in with two toddlers which one was fussing loudly in his arms. "Shaylie O'Conner." Crowley mumbled her name and middle name at the girl taking her from the man. He leaned up kissing the alpha, having a light how was your day conversation. 

"Who is this?" The alpha asked. 

"This is castiel. Castiel this is Cain." Crowley smiled as Cain nodded towards castiel. "Second month."

"Congratulations." Cain smiled.

"T-thanks. I'm sorry, i-i forgot I had a thing." Castiel started feeling sick to his stomach that he didn't know his mates birthday. "Thank you for everything." Castiel fumbled out the door, and made it down the block before hurling Into a near by trash can. 

 

 

Dean was at the beach when castiel had gotten home. The note asking him to join him was left on the door. Castiel sighed in relief as he moved to hide the newborn socks in a old shoe box in the closet before grabbing his swimsuit and heading down to the beach. 

Dean was sitting on the beach towel looking out on their private beach, the wind blew just right. It was warm, and god dean looked good in a swimsuit. Dean smiled seeing his mate, before getting up and running to him. Castiel smiled as he was tackled into a hug, being spun around he laughed hugging dean close. 

"I missed you." Dean confessed nipping at castiel's marked neck.

"I missed you too." Castiel laughed they held each other for a bit before walking back to the blanket. They laid in the beach together under the big umbrella, dean spooned against castiel, who was looking out at the ocean. 

"When is your birthday?" Castiel asked softly. Dean kissing his neck, as his hands slid softly over castiel's ever so slight barely there baby bump. He found himself lying a lot more, wanting dean to touch his belly, he would complain of stomach pains which dean was happy to rub. 

"January twenty fourth." Dean mumbled into his neck as castiel blushed softly. 

"The day we mated?" Castiel smiled happily. The day the first met, the day they mated, the day the conceived the miracle castiel had inside him. 

"You were my birthday present..." Dean smiled into his neck. "It was my first birthday in my isolation....I didn't want to spend my birthday alone..." 

"You'll never spend it alone again." Castiel tiredly and contently by the feel of his mate, who smiled and nuzzled him relaxing on the warm beach.

 

 

"Feeling better babe?" Dean mumbled an hour later as castiel almost dozed at the feel, nodding softly. 

"Much." Castiel turned to bury his face into Dean's neck, as he took in his mate's scent before softly drifting to sleep listening to the sound of dean breathe. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel officially lost it. He must have. He found himself slowly accumulating Dean's clothes. Dean asked if castiel had seen his green tank top, or his flannel shirt and Castiel lied. He knew where it was. He knew exactly where all of dean's older clothing had gone. 

In the library was a large circle shaped made for two cozy chair, that had a book base filled with books. Reminded castiel of a little blue jay nest, which was maybe why he had adopted it as his little nest. 

He had started accumulating Dean's clothes in the middle of his second week of his second month of pregnancy. First started when he slid on Dean's oversize sweater, dean had on when they first mated. One of Dean's oldest piece of clothing that smelled like dean the strongest. Then suddenly he had found he had stolen almost every available shirt and sweater dean owned. Making an effort to buy new unscented clothes every time he went out so he didn't have to give Dean's old clothes back. 

The chair was a huge mess of Dean's clothes to which when dean was not present spent his time in just lying in. With a hand on his stomach rubbing it, staring up at the newborn beautifully white socks. He knew dean wouldn't come in here, ever since this became an unspoken rule that dean respected. The library just sort of ended up castiel's private place and castiel adored that. 

It wasn't like he didn't want to tell Dean, he wasn't scared to tell him. He was nervous. This was all new to him, if he told dean this would be all too real. Castiel needed to digest this before spitting it back out to his mate, which castiel was slowly building the nerve. 

Castiel sucked in dean's sweater happily, as the sound of the front door opening gained the attention of the beta who happily sat up. Dean must have returned early from his morning jog, moving to open the library door when the strong smell of alpha hit his nose. Not just one, but two. 

Castiel's smiled faded on his face, as he paused the door slightly cracked open as he stared at the two strangers in his home. 

"You said that cute beta bitch from the market lived here?" One alpha asked looking around sniffing the scent.

"Yeah followed him home the other night. His trucks out front. He must be still here. He didn't have alpha stench on him so he must be up for grabs. I promise. I just want a taste then we can go." The other alpha licked his lips. Castiel slowly reclosed the door, he softly backed away from the door. 

His ears were ringing as his mind screamed in fear. Protect. Protect. Protect. He pushed the smaller book shelf against the door, trying to be as silent as possible. Lucky the carpet muffled the sound as he slid it securely under the knob. He pushed his nest against the farthest wall, crawled into it he held his knees protectively in front of his stomach. Just hoping they were a nightmare, that the will give up and leave. 

When he watched the long handle try to turn, but caught on the shelf, a heavy thump sound of the handle hitting. It left the deadly silence as the handle slid up back into position, as castiel clutched his knees tightly. Breathing as quietly as possible, he heard a sound of something slid against the door. 

"Here kitty kitty." The second alpha smirked as he roughly started to bang against the door, trying to get the door open. The doorknob scraped against the library shelf repeatedly as castiel whimpered covering his stomach. 

 

 

Begging for his mate to return, begging for them to leave as the banging got louder and harder when the the sudden sound of silence broke through. Castiel swallowed as he shook, looking at the door in silence when shuffling caused him to tense. 

"Cas?!" Dean yelled from behind the door as castiel instantly broke into tears. He shoved the bookshelf out of the way, shaking violently as Dean threw the door open. His eyes fell onto his crying mate, as Castiel instantly moved into his embrace. Dean clinging onto him tightly with one arm, the other being kept up in the air and out of the way. 

Castiel sobbed loudly clinging to his mate, nuzzling him and whimpering for the affection his mate lovingly gave. His eyes opening briefly to see the beaten alphas laying sprawled on the floor, Castiel just sobbed harder. Squeezing his eyes shut, he buried his face back into Dean's neck. 

Dean let out a painful groan as he stumbled slightly, as though woosy. Castiel moving to grip him, trying to hold him steady. 

"D-Dean?!" Castiel stiffed panicking as dean backed up into the wall, hitting his back on it roughly. Dean skid down the wall, a bright red blood trail left in dean's wake, as Dean collapsed to a sitting position. He held his head with his good hand, he seemed out of it under the black jacket. 

"Oh my god! dean!" Castiel looked down realizing his short was covered in blood. Why hadn't he noticed? His mate was hurt and he was too busy crying. Dean tried to cover his double vision as he tried to stand again but he was too woosy. "Dean! Don't move!" 

"I-I have to." Dean grunted, as castiel forced Dean to stay. 

"No, you don't! You are going to bleed to death!" Castiel cupped his face as a loud groan caught their attention. They both turned as one of the intruders slowly indicated he could be coming to soon. 

"W-We need to smear my blood on the base of the door." Dean mumbled as he tried to shake himself awake more before forcing his sweater off, handing castiel the blood soaked sweater. Castiel's eyes fell to the twisted shredded arm, a small gasp escaped castiel's lips as Dean slid his arm out of view. "Castiel I need you to be... strong. Go to the door. Use my sweat...er to smear my blood at the bas...e of the floor of the ...door....Quickly."

"W-Why?!" Castiel sniffed, wiping his tears blood smearing on his cheek as dean blinked with effort. 

"It...is marking ...my territory...alpha's don't normally...like to fight territory." Dean swallowed. "Mates yes...not...territory."

"W-What if they ar-arent normal alpha's?" Castiel breathed shakingly. 

"It...tells them...I'm willing to fight to....the death...if necessary. Blood as...territory markers a...are serious threats..." Dean breathed weakly as castiel's eyes widened in obvious fear. "I-if I die...I'll take those son of a bitches with me."

"D-Dean! D-Don't say that! You can't die! You have to live! You have to live for me...For us..." Castiel sobbed roughly taking Dean's good hand, he pushed the good hand on his stomach. As Dean looked at him with obvious confusion, as he stared from the hand to castiel's eyes. "F...for me and t....the baby..." 

Dean's eyes moved from the belly to castiel's eyes back to the baby, as he made sense of this in his head. Remembered the signs he must have missed, he choked out breathes as he felt tears slid down his face. 

"You...you're pregnant...? You....re...?" Dean choked out. Castiel moved to cup Dean's face nodding happily as dean crashed his lips happily on castiels. The kiss as short lived as another moan escaped the alpha on the floor who stirred, Dean broke the kiss looking at the alpha. 

"Castiel, smear the blood." Dean growled as castiel nodded. Moving to the door quickly, he fell on his knees rubbing the bloody sweater over the wooden floor. It smeared thick blood, as Castiel rubbed it roughly. Keeping his eye on the second alpha who started to sit up. "Castiel get behind me." 

Castiel picked himself off the floor to run behind Dean who was now weakly standing, slightly slumped over trying to hold himself up. Castiel could smell the flare of threatening scent, but the scent didn't send castiel on high alert. It brought him comfort. Was it dean? Castiel stared at the back of his mates head, his blood dripped rapidly into the floor as the second alpha stood completely. 

Dean lowered his arm rapidly as his nails grew sharp, the alpha growled in response showing his now sharp teeth. Dean growled, as the alpha moved towards him rapidly stopping when he smelt the blood. Standing at the blood, the alpha growled as though debating if the fight was worth a death battle. 

Though dean moved towards the alpha rapidly not allowing him time to debate, as Dean roared loudly in his face. The alpha taken back the overpowering sound, even castiel felt the strong force behind it. Never hearing a roar that overpowering, as the alpha cowered back instantly on reflex. 

Castiel couldn't see Dean's face, but the anger was felt even by castiel who held his breath. The first alpha booked it in the silence, The second alpha hesitantly backed away, his eyes looked at Castiel before he turned bolting out the door. 

 

 

 

Dean panted roughly as he stood still fully ready for a fight, his eyes fixed on the door ready to kill anything at the door. After a good few minutes, it was obvious the men weren't coming back, but dean didn't budge. 

"Dean? The...they are gone." Castiel stood moving from his hiding spot in the corner. He slowly circled to look at Dean's face when he did he noticed Dean's eyes clouded over. He must have passed out after the alpha left, his body now running on pure instinct. 

The wooden floor creaked under castiel's bare foot, as Dean's head turned, a small growl escaping Dean's lips made castiel pause his movement. He knew dean wasn't rational. Dean was dangerous. He knew dean wouldn't let anything into that door, even help. Dean would die if he didn't get him out of this. 

"Dean." Castiel breathed out his hand softly moved to touch his mate. He should have been scared. He should have feared his mate...but he didn't. Castiel softly moved towards him, moving slowly and easily to Dean's chest he hugged his mate. 

Dean's body slowly relaxed, as he moved interacting with the mate in his arms. His good arm wrapped around castiel, and he buried his face into his neck. Taking in his scent as he felt Dean's body calming down. 

"You saved us." Castiel breathed out as he nuzzled his mate softly. "Now tell me how to save you..." He breathed out as he felt his mate slid his good hand over castiel's barely there baby bump as deans breath softly evened out.

"H...how did I miss it...?" Dean breathed, castiel smiled softly at his mates voice. "...you smell of new books and honey...but I smell it...the light hint of ba...king power..." Dean mumbled as he groaned falling as castiel tried to slowly lower him.

"Dean!" Castiel panicked. 

"Call...Gabriel..." Dean mumbled before he passed out.

 

 

 

"He will live." Gabriel stated with a sigh. "He's has stupidity but will live."

"How is his arm?" Castiel held himself, his hands protectively on his belly. 

"Severely damaged. He's lost feeling in random parts of his arm and i'm sure he lost a lot of functions associated with it but we won't know that till it heals." Gabriel confessed looking towards the bedroom door. "Just make sure to change his bandaging, make sure he keep his arm in the sling and I left pain meds on the counter, he might get a little loopy so if he does, record it and send it to America's funniest home videos." Castiel smiled softly for the first time that night, before he looked towards the bedroom. "He's going to be okay, castiel." 

Castiel nodded softly before seeing Gabe out, castiel passed by the library door. His little nesting area now looked like a crime scene, well he guessed it was. The police had come, took pictures, samples and fingerprints, found a good solid ones they said before leaving. 

Gabriel reassured the place would be professionally fixed up and cleaned, like it never happened. Though castiel wasn't sure if he could stomach nesting in there again, as he made his way back to dean. 

Dean laid in the bed peacefully, his chest slowly rising and falling. His arm wrapped and slinged showed it was going to be a long recovery, as castiel softly stared at him for a long time before grabbing three blankets from the closet he found himself trying to nest again, laying the blankets around the edges of the bed like a barrier he crawled in once satisfied. Snuggling close to his mate, he slid his mates good arm around him, making sure Dean's hand landed on his stomach which castiel contently held there till he drifted to sleep. 

 

 

 

Dean is the cutest thing ever. It was decided. Written in the stars. Dean forever had that title. Castiel went into his third month without a hitch, and castiel found himself waking every morning to Dean's ear pressed against castiel's belly softly rubbing it. Bringing a smile to castiel's face as he tried to stay quiet, so dean didn't notice. Not wanting to ruin the moment, but dean took a deep breath thumbing over the growing lump with his good hand. 

Castiel smiled softly moving his hand into Dean's hair who instantly moved to look up at him nuzzling against the affectionate touch. 

"Hello." Castiel smiled softly laughing. 

"Hi." Dean breathed out laughing softly too as Dean moved up to kiss him. His hand softly caressed his belly as he kissed castiel. Castiel chuckled at his adorable mate, as he moved to nuzzling him. 

Dean had his own unique reactions to the news of the pregnancy. He didn't focus just on the baby like alpha's tended to do. Normally fussing on what they can do, that they needed to rest, and focused on the needs of the baby. 

Dean wasn't like that, he let Castiel do pretty much everything he normally did. With the exception of helping carrying in the groceries, dean was more subtle with his affections with the baby. Dean would always touch castiel's stomach when they were close or intimate. Which castiel adored. 

"Hey, I'm heading to town." Castiel paused looking at the bloody wooden base of the door as Dean looked over from replacing the floorboards that were still stained with blood. Dean had taken it upon himself to fix the damages the alpha's did. Though castiel tended to shy away from the room, neither spoke of the incident which castiel was grateful. "Need anything?"

"Some nails, a beer and white paint. My blood is more stubborn than I thought." Dean grunted as he yanked out the floorboard. 

"I don't want you drinking when you are working with sharp tools." Castiel stated authoritatively, as Dean turned to him. Castiel wondered if Gabriel was right about his body taking on the statuses dean didn't carry. There were times he spoke like an alpha, controlling the situation and fussing over Dean like a doting mother. Then there was times he felt like a in heat omega,begging dean to fuck him. He felt so full by the statuses, like he had power he never had before. Confidence.

"Then a soda." Dean gave a supportive smile, as Castiel kissed his forehead. Didn't seeming to mind the alpha authority in castiel, though dean didn't seem to notice either way. Dean's body almost made him completely numb to the statuses, it was like he was missing social cues. Castiel started to walk away but he paused at the door. 

"Thank you." Castiel stated as dean turned back to look at him. "For not treating me like glass." Dean softly smiled at him as castiel walked away heading to town. 

 

 

Castiel still loved his trips into town, even after what happened. Made an effort to visit Crowley and Cain every time he went, though the last time came Crowley wasn't managing the shop as always but Cain. Crowley in the hospital after giving birth a couple days before, Cain confessing Crowley demand the shop still be open as always.

Castiel carried the white paint and nails to the car, looking over the list of thing dean needed. Once they were inside he slammed the impala's trunk, he glanced over looking for a place to buy Dean's respectfully asked for soda. Castiel opted for buying take out, since his little baby craved some tacos. 

Ordering what he was sure was at least two of everything on the menu then a taco for dean. He waited sucking down his own soda as they made his food, which castiel happily waited for. Thanking the staff profusely as always for their hard work whenever he ordered fast food.

"Castiel?" A voice asked as castiel choked roughly on his soda recognizing the voice. He turned looking at the suit wearing man he recognized from childhood. 

"Michael!" Castiel gasped moving to hug him. The familiar alpha stench didn't upset his stomach, which castiel was grateful for. The hug lasting a bit before they both pulled away, castiel pushing a strand of hair out of his own face.

"What are you doing here?" Michael laughed in surprise. 

"I live here now." Castiel sucked on his soda. "Well...not in taco bell...but you know what I mean...what about you?"

"I'm in town on business." Michael smiled. "I'm a finally a reporter." 

"No way! That's fantastic!" Castiel smiled happily. 

"Yeah. This is going to be my first break. I'm super excited to cover it." Michael confessed with a blush. 

"I'm glad your dreams came true." Castiel stated honestly. "What are you here covering?"

"Apparently this small town got itself a celebrity." Michael chucked. "The famous Dean Winchester." Castiel tensed obviously, as he tried to hide the obvious shock. 

"R...really?" Castiel choked out blinking. 

"Yeah, there's a big story behind why he gave up his empire to move all the way here. I know it." Michael nodded. "He just gave it away to his baby brother. No one gives up that much money for no reason." 

"Order forty five!" The worker called as castiel turned. 

"That's me...i-i should go." Castiel sucked in air, as Michael smiled. 

"I'll be seeing you around, my prince." He winked at castiel who fumbled with the food bags and soda tray quickly left getting into the car, he sucked his fear. Michael was after Dean's secret. 

 

 

"Fucking hell." Dean groaned in pain, holding his wounded arm. It was obvious he stupidly tried to use it and instant regret as castiel came in tossing the keys and food on the table he moved to dean.

"D-Dean." Castiel choked out obviously panicking as he moved to sit next to dean on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" Dean moved to him, but paused taken back by the alpha scent that engulfed him made him growl turning angry. "Who hurt you?" Dean growled as castiel shook his head no. Moving to hold his mates shoulders. 

"D-Dean. It isn't like that! Listen! A friend of mine is in town. H-hes a reporter. He's after your secret." Castiel breathed out roughly as dean blinked. 

"Well..shit.." Dean ran his fingers over his chin. 

"W-What are we going to do?!" Castiel panicked but dean just seemed more amused than anything. 

"First, we are going to calm down." Dean stated with a small laugh, moving to hug castiel who nuzzled him instantly, careful of Dean's arm. They held each other till castiel's breath had evened out, and he was buried comfortably into his mates neck. 

"Now, this was going to happened sooner or later because of my family." Dean sighed. "It just means I'm going to have to wear my musk till he leaves." Castiel whimpered as he shook his head no. 

"I hate this too, Cas." Dean breathed a hand trailing on his bump. "You think I love having my mate and baby repulsed by me?" 

"We aren't repulsed by you..." Castiel kissed Dean's neck. "Just by that alpha musk." Dean softly chuckled as Castiel pulled back moving to straddle dean. Dean resting his good hand on castiel's hip as he lovingly looked at him. Castiel's arms wrapped around his neck lovingly. "...you know I love you, right?" 

"Would hope so." Dean teased. "You are my mate and also having my child." Castiel smirked as he teased Dean's lips with his own, grinding on Dean's bulge teasingly as dean moaned.

"Tell me you love me." Castiel mumbled against his lips. 

"I love you, Castiel Novak." Dean breathed against his lips before castiel leaned in to kiss him but a knock on the door caused them both to turn. Dean instantly tensed, as Castiel got off him, waving him towards the stairs. Dean moved to go get his musk, as castiel took his time towards the door. Hesitantly opening it, his eyes fell onto Michael's brown eyes.  
"Cas?" Michael asked confused as Dean came back down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"He's my-" Dean started as he walked up but castiel cut him off. 

"-Maid!" Castiel choked out as Dean slowly turned to him raising his eyebrow as castiel side stepped away from his mate. "I'm his...um maid." 

"Right...maid." Dean repeated his eyes looked to michael slightly glaring at him. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Michael Runner. I work at the New Yorker, and I was wondering if you were kind enough to answer a few questions for me." Michael asked his eyes kept moving to look at castiel who stood holding the door open. Dean's eyes wandered from Michael to Castiel his face tighten in subtle anger. 

"I'm sorry, michie. Dean is currently busy-" castiel tried to close the door but Dean's hand stopped him. Castiel looked at Dean's face which was almost deadly glaring daggers at Michael. 

"Excuse my maid, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Do come in." Dean held the door for him, as castiel watched Michael enter. Dean lead him towards the couch, taking a seat in the single couch as Michael took the sofa. "Castiel!" Dean snapped his fingers. "Tea for me and my guest." 

Castiel was taken back by the attitude dean was throwing at him, Dean was obviously angry. Yes. Castiel hid their relationship. He panicked. He fucked up and felt guilty about it. 

"Yes, sir." Castiel gritted his teeth as he made his way to the kitchen, keeping a strong eye on both men. 

"For my first question-" Michael started but Dean cut him off. 

"How do you know my maid?" Dean stated unmoving, his voice cold. 

"...We were childhood friends. We grew up together." Michael stated, his eyes drifted to castiel before returning to dean who gripped the arm rest. "...anyways my first question-"

"I see you guys keep looking at each other, Were you guys once together?" Dean asked coldly as Michael closed his notebook licking his lips as he lightly chuckled to himself. 

"You...didn't bring me inside to answer my questions...did you?" Michael looked at Dean who said nothing as michael turned to look at castiel elegantly prepare the tea. "...He's cute isn't he? Cutest little body, beautiful puffy lips and god those eyes." 

Michael chuckled to himself a smirk on his face as Dean gripped his armrest so hard his knuckles were white. As Michael licked his lips smirking at Dean, who showed no emotion in his face. 

"He had the biggest crush on me growing up...i'm sure we would have ended up together if I hadn't moved two years before graduation...but a part of me wonders...if I stayed...if castiel would be bent my desk screaming my name-" 

Michael was cut off by a loud roar, as Dean threw the coffee table across the room, now standing. Michael smirked up at Dean as Dean panted roughly ready to kill him, but Castiel moved between them stopping him. 

"DEAN! STOP!" Castiel shielded michael, holding his hand out to hold back dean as the other wrapped protectively around Michael. Dean panted angrily, his eyes moving from Castiel to Michael to castiel. Michael was a alpha, yet castiel didn't seem repulsed by his scent. He was embracing him. Dean closed his eyes disgusted by what he was seeing. 

"Get. Out." Dean growled as Michael moved to collect his things. "GET OUT!" Michael scrambled to the door, letting himself out, only when they heard a car skid away did castiel turned to Dean.

"What is your problem?" Castiel asked pissed.

"What is..." Dean growled. "Mine? My problem? Okay. Fine. Want to know what my problem is? I thought you lied about being my maid because you were embarrassed by my illness. But that's not it. Is it? You still love him." 

"I-I.." Castiel was taken back, yes he had loved Michael from as long as he could remember. It hurt him when Michael left. He was ashamed he never told Michael of his feelings, but it had been almost three years since he's seen Michael. "Yes. Seeing Michael stirred up old memories... But I love you! You are MY mate! I am having YOUR child!" Dean paced rapidly rubbing his chin before turning to castiel and stopped.

"Just tell me this. If he never left, would you even be here saying that?" Dean hissed out. Castiel blinked softly, before hesitantly looking down. If Michael had stayed...he most likely would have mated with him. There would have been no question. It would have been his younger sister Anna who would have been asked here. The only reason it wasn't, was they asked castiel first since he was eighteen, unmated and an adult. 

The silence filled the room for a short while as dean grabbed a vase throwing it across the room angrily, causing castiel to slightly flinch. Dean stormed off grabbing his leather jacket, he grabbed the car keys off the table and left. Castiel felt tears falling, as he kneeled down to pick up the coffee table dean had turned over, trying to pick up the mess in their home. He just found himself sinking to the floor and sobbing his eyes out. 

 

 

When castiel had woken the next morning, their bed, his nest was empty of his mate. He had found himself reaching out in his sleep for the empty body. This the first time Castiel had ever slept alone since coming here. The first time since dean found out about the baby that he had woken up without dean caressing his belly. 

He could feel himself yearning for his mate. The baby yearned for his daddy. His whole body screamed for dean as he found himself quietly searching the house for him. When he had finally found him dean smelled of hard liquor and His alpha musk, which castiel had to stop himself from pinching his nose. Dean was drunkenly sleeping a night at the bar off in the spare bedroom, there were beer bottles tossed about in here as well which signalled the drinking didn't end at three am. 

Castiel moved to him, taking off his boots which he drunkenly slept in. Before stripping him carefully of his street clothes, castiel could smell the random alpha's and beta's that he must have been close to touch on Dean's clothes. The smells made him angry. The only smell on dean was normally castiels own scent. His eyes searched his bare skin for signs of cheating, though the idea he had to made him sick. 

Though the clean skin, and the smell of betas and alphas was gone as soon as castiel tossed the clothes away signaled he hadn't. Castiel breathed out happily, that dean had stayed loyal even if...castiel mentally...

"Cas..." Dean mumbled half awake, obviously still drunk. Now stripped down to his boxers, dean reached a hand out sliding his hand over castiel's arm. 

Dean always looked so beautiful in the mornings, his hair ascewed and eyes the greenest of the day. Castiel smiled lovingly as he leaned down and kissed him, the kiss tasted of liquor but at this moment castiel didn't care. First the kiss was soft and loving, but before he knew it dean had him drunkenly pinned under him. 

Castiel moaned as Dean slid off castiel's shirt, tossing it to the side. Dean was still completely drunk, castiel knew sober Dean wouldn't even want to touch him, none the less look at him. This was taking advantage of his drunken lover, but castiel needed his touch. The baby needed to feel his father still loved him. When Castiel wasn't so sure if Dean still did. 

He bit back the tears with a loud moan as dean nipped at castiel's neck, a hand softly sliding down his belly till it slid over the baby bump. It paused there, as Dean instantly moved to kiss his baby bump. Dean was so tender, so kind to castiel's body, castiel bit his tears back once again. 

"Go to sleep little one." Dean mumbled drunkenly at the bump giving it a soft kiss once again. Before moving lower, slowly taking off castiel's pants, which castiel watched him with shaky breaths. Castiel already wet with such little contact, dean smiled to himself as castiel blushed softly. 

"Y-You don't have to prep me...you can just have me..." Castiel stated, as dean had moved his face towards castiel's cock. Castiel didn't deserve to be given pleasure, he deserved nothing more than to be deans sex doll at the moment. Castiel was disgusted with himself for causing such a fight. 

"I already have you...I love you." Dean mumbled slowly moving to eat castiel out. Which castiel gasped, wiggling under the pleasure. God. This was sending ripples of pleasure throughout his whole body. Castiel gasped loudly throwing his head back. Had to keep in mind Dean's injured arm, but other than that he was thrashing in pleasure. 

Castiel had cum from dean's heavenly tongue, and his chest heaved from pleasure watching the cum slid down his own belly. Dean had moved to lap it up, sliding his tongue in circles in the cum. 

Castiel wasn't sure what possessed him, but castiel's eyes flashed an gold color. Dean now pinned under him, he kissed his mate roughly, trying to taste himself. Castiel's hands ripped Dean's underwear off his body, Dean moaning as castiel controlled him. Castiel taking the cum from his chest used it as lube, sliding one finger in as dean shuddered and gasped. Dean was a virgin. Castiel smiled at his beautiful innocent mate below as castiel's golden eyes scanned over his mates untouched body. Mine. Mine. Mine. 

Castiel softly took his time preparing Dean, distracting him with kisses with each finger as dean moaned and mewed under him. When dean was rocking needingly under him, trying to suck castiel's fingers deeper, castiel pulled them out and licked each finger individually. 

"C-cas..." Dean mewed wiggling himself in need of pleasure. Castiel smirked at that before he moved to enter him. Grabbing Dean's hips he pulled dean onto his cock, pulling dean down the bed till they were completely connected. Castiel let out a moan, feeling dean's walls surround his cock. 

This was not the role of a beta, beta's were designated bottom bitches, Castiel had, had sex before. All bottomed. Alpha's were designated tops. Dean and his no status automatically topped because castiel was a beta. Castiel shouldn't be feeling this...NEED to top dean. To mark Dean with his marks in obviously seen areas, to make sure everyone knew dean was HIS. These were alpha roles...yet castiel felt them so strongly. Made Gabriel was right, his body was taking on all statuses...very well apparently. 

Dean cried out in pleasure, as castiel started to thrust. Dean bit his lip but loud screams couldn't stop themselves from escaping, castiel thrusted roughly sliding deeply into dean like it was his sole mission to make sure dean was unable to walk once he sobered up. 

Dean's fingers dug into his back, as Castiel bit roughly into Dean's submissive body. Leaving deep bite marks on Dean's neck, shoulders, and collarbone as well as his hickeys. Mine. Mine. Mine. 

The bed headboard slammed roughly into the wall as castiel gripped it as he trusted into dean with one hand, as the other pumped Dean's cock. God dean is such a beautiful bottom, a beautiful mate. He started to feel Dean's walls crush his cock, as dean's cock erupted all over them both. Castiel pumping his cock of all the cum he could get out of it, before castiel grunted starting to cum as well. Thrusting roughly, he bit his mating mark on Dean's neck. Dean shuddered as he felt castiel control his body, dean let out small whimpers as he rubbed castiel's thighs tenderly till Castiel wanted to let go. 

It castiel took a bit to let go, pulling away his amber eyes faded back to his normal blue. He panted as he looking at how rough he had been with Dean's body. He had left fingerprints all over Dean's body, and god his bite marks. Dean's neck area lightly bled, except for the bite of the mating mark that bled more because castiel almost bit to the bone. 

"I-Im sorry...I-I didn't mean to..." Castiel choked out, as he pulled out of dean. Dean grunted in obvious disapproval but Castiel climbed off the bed, touching his belly. What if he was so rough he hurt the baby?! He quickly started to dress as dean tiredly mumbled him to stay. "I-Im sorry." Castiel took the car keys before he left dean alone in the house. 

 

 

"I-It was like I was possessed! I just topped him! I hurt Dean I left bite marks and bruises! I wasn't even thinking of the baby as I...fuck. All I could think was dean was mine." Castiel covered his face in shame as Gabriel slid the ultrasound machine over castiel's belly. 

"Say hello to alpha Cas. Who apparently appreciates the art of rough sex." Gabriel chuckled. 

"This isn't funny." Castiel scoffed.

"Castiel, your natural reaction would be to protect your child. Not fuck your mate senseless. Alpha Cas would have stopped if he felt at any reason the baby would be in danger." Gabriel reassured. "Even if his main goal was to fuck dean into a coma, he would have done it with the baby in mind." 

"Are you sure?" Castiel hesitated.

"Positive. Look yourself." Gabriel swung the monster around as Castiel looked over the baby in his stomach for the first time. It was so small, castiel reached out touching the screen. "Perfectly fine and healthy. Look, I can almost even tell you the sex. Give it another month and I should be able to tell you." Castiel smiled softly scanning over the picture. 

"Would you like a picture?" Gabriel asked as castiel nodded, Gabriel happily snatched a photo of it. "Look. Its sucking its thumb." Castiel smiled so happily as he watched the baby for a good couple minutes.

 

 

Castiel carefully slid the three ultrasound photos into his book, so he could carefully carry it in his bag. Which he had just slid into his bag when he collided with someone. 

"Whoa." Michael laughed holding castiel's shoulders. Castiel put a hand on his heart being startled, he laughed softly.

"Michael. What are you doing here?" Castiel stated trying to calm his crazy heart beat. 

"Came to talk to Dean's doctor to see if its a medical thing he's hiding." Michael stated as he looked at castiel. "But I'd much prefer to buy you a drink."

"I-i don't drink." Castiel sucked out. 

"You use to drink a lot in high school." Michael stated reaching a hand out to stroke his face. "I remember you once got so drunk you begged me to take you-"

"I said I don't drink anymore." Castiel pushed the thoughts back of Michael and him, as he moved to walk away.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Michael grabbed his arm softly as castiel stopped. "I'm sorry...I just...castiel I have missed you every day. You don't understand how hard it was to know the man you love was so far away." 

"Mi-michael." Castiel breathed out, he didn't need to hear this right now. His heart clenched and his stomach knotted, his body conflicted at the words. 

"Castiel, I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it." Michael leaned down cupping castiel's face as their lips softly touch. Castiel closed his eyes in response, remembering the years he had given to loving Michael. The years he had longed for him, and for a second he believed maybe he still did love Michael. But his heart wasn't beating fast, he wasn't feeling the butterflies he normally felt with Dean. Dean. His mate was probably alone fighting a nasty hang over, and nursing the wounds on his body all by himself. 

Castiel softly put a hand on Michaels chest breaking the kiss as he looked down, licking his own lips. 

"I'm sorry Michael... I don't feel the same anymore." Castiel stated softly pulling his shirt down revealing Dean's mark. 

"You're mated?" Michael asked confused, leaning over he sniffed castiel's neck. Luckily for castiel he didn't take a shower after his sex with Dean because he still smelled lightly of Dean's alpha stench. "With the Winchester?!"

"Dean is everything I ever wanted and more and there is no way i deserve him. I was too much of a coward to tell you before but I am dean Winchester's mate and I'm happy with that." Castiel stated confidently. "I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore- ouch!" Castiel tried to leave but Michael caught his wrist.

"Does he know I was the first one to take you?" Michael snapped as Castiel struggled to free his arm.

"Michael! You are hurting me!" Castiel tried to rip his arm away.

"That you let anything with a pulse inside you? Did you ever tell your precious mate that you were a beta whore? I'm sure he would LOVE how much you loved a knot in your ass or how many guys you fucked! When I tell him, I'm sure he will throw your ass away like trash-" 

Castiel growled his eyes went amber as he instantly growled whiping his arm back he scratched Michael hard in the face. Michael growled as he recoiled letting go of castiel. Castiel moved quickly kicking him hard in the face knocking him on his ass. He instantly climbed on top of him he punched and scratched at him. 

Michael tried to shield himself from the blow as one last hit made him see stars as Castiel stood growling over him.

"Stay away from my mate or you'll lose more than your pretty face." Castiel growled territorially before biting his tongue lightly he spat at Michael's face. Before walking back down the road, he didn't look back as he drove to the house. He looked into his rear view mirror noticing his golden eyes, before they faded to blue. 

"Oh...fuck..." Castiel breathed out realizing what he had done, trying to calm down from threatening his old friend and reporter no matter what that wasn't exactly the best idea.  
When he opened the door to the house, he could feel the instant relief of just getting home. As expected he found dean curled up against the toilet looking worse for wear. Dean whimpering and completely confused to why castiel left after fucking him so good, castiel softly smiled kneeling down he handed dean a picture of the ultrasound. Dean cried in happiness, which made his hangover worse, sobbing and leaving kisses on castiel's belly. Castiel just held him, till he stopped long enough for Cas to get him a aspirin.

 

 

Castiel had started to show now reaching his fourth month, his stomach was swollen with life, now showing under his shirts. What could be mistaken as beer belly was definitely starting to show as otherwise. Though castiel just started wearing bigger size shirts to Dean's distain. He loved seeing the shirts form to castiel's belly. Now that he had his second hand back there was no taking Dean's hands off of him. 

Dean's arm had deep scars on it, looking like it was mangled in a high powered machine. Dean had to start taking physical therapy to use it, picking up cups with it was hard to him. Castiel tried not to make a big deal of it, and slightly attempted to buy bigger cup so dean could use them. He had lost feeling in random area's of his arm like Gabriel had said, dean mentioned how weird it was not to feel something on your own body. Dean was adjusting with the arm but he slightly self conscious about it.

"What if the baby is scared of me?" Dean asked rubbing his scarred arm.

"They won't be." Castiel stated as he chewed on his burger. 

"What if they do? I look like a monster." Dean chuckled sadly to himself. 

"Dean. Listen to me. Our baby will adore you just as much as I do. They will know how you protected them and i, sacrificing so much to keep us safe." Castiel cupped his face.

"Thanks babe." Dean mumbled kissing him softly as castiel smiled returning to his burger.

 

Michael had stayed clear of castiel and dean after the incident, but he wasn't gone. Castiel could tell there was now a tan SUV now followed him wherever he went anywhere. Castiel learned to be more careful, knowing michael wouldn't give up on his story. More than anything he was going to use his story to spite castiel and ruin dean. 

 

Castiel just made his normal rounds and pretty much ignored the intrusion of his private life. Dean wasn't so much worried about it. He was use to the annoyances that came with fame, growing up in a famous family, he was use to it. Though dean promised to call a friend to handle it, which castiel took great insistence on for him to do so. 

Castiel was taken back by the man standing in his doorway, blinking at the alpha in front of him after he opened the door.

"You must be castiel." The man started taking off his sunglasses he looked more like a FBI agent then a family friend.

"Dean." Castiel called loudly, as dean came down the stairs. 

"Lucy!" Dean beamed as he moved to hug him. 

"You haven't changed." The man grunted as dean squeezed him tightly. 

"You...know him?" Castiel asked exchanging looks between the two. 

"Yeah, this was my childhood bodyguard. Remember the omega I told you about?" Dean smiled as the man groaned.

"I wish you'd stop telling people." The man gave dean a look.  
"Come on, he's my mate. He's safe." Dean patted his shoulder.

"...you use alpha musk too." Castiel stated the thought clicked in his head. 

"I also take heavy heat suppressants, which have yet to fail." The man called Lucy stated. "I'm Lucifer by the way." He held out his hand. 

"Castiel." Castiel happily shook it. 

"I'll be your bodyguard for the time being." Lucifer stated as Castiel looked confused. 

"Bodyguard? I don't need a bodyguard." Castiel blinked but noticed dean trying to slid away. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Okay, look. I called him here to escort you when I'm not there. He will deal with Michael, okay? I just want it to know you are safe. I won't feel safe till he leaves. Just please." Dean begged as Castiel sighed placing a hand on his belly.

"Fine." Castiel softly touched his bump. 

"If its okay with you, I'm going to scout the perimeter. Let me know if you need anything, Mr. Winchester." Lucifer said to castiel before bowed his head walking away. Castiel softly chuckled to himself as he touched his belly.

"What?" Dean asked watching him.

"That's the first time someone's called me that." Castiel smiled to himself. "Mr. Winchester." 

"Well...I can start calling you that..." Dean teased hugging him. "..Mr. Winchester."

"That's kind of hot." Castiel bit his lip as he looked dean up and down. 

"God bless pregnancy lust." Dean stated picking up his mate, Castiel squealed in laughter as he was taken up the stairs. 

 

❥  
Michael clicked pictures of the home, trying to collect a good shot of dean and castiel doing something scandalous. Michael so far had shitty luck, dean was a hermit and Castiel was fucking boring. Did anything exciting happen in their lives like ever? 

Michael however didn't expect his foot to be grabbed yanking him roughly from the tree he crashed down to the floor. He groaned as he counted stars above his head before looking up at the suited older man above him. 

"You do understand this is private property correct?" Lucifer stated as the alpha was picked up roughly tossed over the barrier of Dean's land.

"What the hell, old man?!" Michael snapped forcing himself up. Lucifer however said nothing as he started to walk away. "Hey, bitch! I'm talking to you-" 

Michael doesn't remember anything after that. Waking up in a taxi with a broken nose and a huge bill, he found himself readying for the next encounter and next time it would be the other guy on the ground.

 

 

 

Waiting around the corner for castiel, as he readied his camera. He hasn't seen castiel's new friend today and so he was sure he was in the clear to take photos. He watched castiel put change into a homeless hand was when Michael was about to snap the photo when a loud whistle made him turn. Lowering the camera just in time for a fist to collide with his face. 

"Oh my nose." Michael groaned as he once again found himself in the back of the taxi. 

"That will be 1,267 dollars sir." The taxi man stated as michael held his bloody nose looking around. Okay he totally was going to get him next time. 

 

 

Michael looked around cautiously, he was on the very tip of the tree looking around like a kid about to be caught smoking weed by his parents who be home any minute. This would be the sixteenth time Lucifer has foiled his plans of a perfect photo.

"Calm down Michael. There is only one way up and you would see him. He can't get you from here." Michael repeated to himself as he readied the camera. Just as he was going to snap a picture of dean helping castiel with the groceries a rock came flying at Michael. Michael yelped trying to dodge it failing he accidentally fell out of the tree. He hit the ground with a hard thump, knocking the wind out of him as he groaned. 

Head spinning as he watched Lucifer walk up to him tossing a rock lightly in the air as he smirked. 

"Does it have to be the nose?" Michael groaned in pain as Lucifer raised an eyebrow as if that wasn't even a question. "O-okay make it quick." Michael braced himself as lucifer's fist collided with his face. 

 

"Ohh." Michael groaned holding his face, he looked around at the surroundings of a familiar taxi. 

"That will be 2,890." The taxi man stated as Michael went reaching for his wallet which was no longer in his pocket. Shit. He must have dropped it at the tree during the fall. His eyes went wide as he let his arms drop and took a deep breath before grabbing his bag booking it out the door. "Hey!"

 

 

 

Michael searched the base of the tree for his wallet, using his phone to light up the ground when a foot appeared in his light causing him to jump back and yelp. He fell back on his ass, looking up in horror at Lucifer he put His hand up defensively. 

"I-Im just looking for my wallet!" Michael choked out as he put his hands up. 

"You mean this?" Lucifer tossed him the wallet. Michael caught it, looking up at him. "I realized you dropped it after the taxi took off." 

"...Are you going to break my nose again?" Michael glared at him. 

"Are you taking pictures?" Lucifer retorted.

"...no." Michael looked him up and down.

"Then no." Lucifer stated crossing his arms. "Though I do suggest crossing over the fence shortly." Michael stood brushing off his pants. 

"What's your name?" Michael started to circled him. 

"Lucifer Daton." Lucifer watched him with his eyes.

"I'm-" Michael started. 

"I know who you are." Lucifer stated. "Its my job to know."

"Well, I never met a man who could best me in a fight." Michael stated.

"Oh? Castiel mentioned it was easy." Lucifer watched Michael slid fingers over his scarred face. 

"It was a cheap shot." Michael mumbled. "You on the other hand are the real deal. Strong." Michael nodded. "Bested me eighteen times."

"Nineteen." Lucifer corrected. 

"I'll make sure you don't get to twenty." Michael smirked as he tackled him, they went rolling into the fence breaking it. 

As Michael fumbled to gain the advantage of pinning Lucifer, Lucifer's head hit a rock tumbling down, causing his forehead to bleed. As he pinned Michael under him, throwing his fist back just as Michael took the scent of the blood of the man he thought was a alpha. 

"You're a o-" Michael spoke in shock as Lucifer angrily slammed his fist into Michaels face.

Waking up in a taxi once again, he groaned holding his nose. He chuckled to himself softly. 

"A omega huh?" Michael smirked.

"That will be 7,538." The man stated as michael handed over his credit card.


	2. Count your blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

❥ 

 

Michael hung around the tree, lightly tossing his camera in the air. He wasn't exactly looking for his big scoop anymore. He had to admit that after realizing Lucifer wasn't a alpha, that michael had gotten taken down by a omega of all people that he found him completely interested in getting to know more about him.

It wasn't everyday a person defied their statuses. A omega bodyguard? Who could take down a alpha? That in itself was what caught on Michaels radar. He heard a twig break behind him, as he turned seeing Lucifer losing his tie, as he looked angrily at the alpha. 

"You are stupid to return." Lucifer growled as Michael smirked at him. 

"I come in peace, my cute little omega." Michael put his hands up, Lucifer growled at him in response. He loved causing Lucifer to react since he always seemed so very in control from his emotions. He loved him angry. 

"Why are you here?" Lucifer growled as Michael smirked. 

"I just want your number." Michael stated leaning back against a tree. 

"Like I'd give you it." Lucifer growled in disgust. 

"Come on. Two people meeting like this repeatedly. Its gotta mean something." Michael stated. 

"It means you are persistent." Lucifer glared. 

"Come on. What do I got to do to get your number?" The eighteen year old asked. 

"I'm not saying I'm considering giving it to you, but leaving the Winchester's alone is a good way to start." Lucifer stated as Michael smiled happily. 

"Deal." Michael smiled as Lucifer frowned. 

"You won't get it that simply." Lucifer scoffed.

"Okay, how about I show you I'm serious." Michael reached into his pocket pulling out all the negatives and tossed the bag to Lucifer who caught it. "All the negatives I took since i arrived. Those are all I have." Lucifer looked at the bag in his hand. 

"...Why do you want my number so bad?" Lucifer looked at him with curiosity. 

"Because you fascinate me. That's hard to do." Michael smirked walking past the omega and left. 

❥ 

 

 

 

"..." Castiel looked around as Lucifer lightly thumbed through a magazine, he seemed taken back. 

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked. 

"I just haven't seen Michael looming over head in a while." Castiel stopped looking around as he pushed his cart towards the checkout area. Only stopping when he saw who was in line first, Michael stood half way through being rung up. Castiel felt the alpha in him swell up, not wanting to shy away and find a another checkout lane to avoid him. "Hello Michael." Michael jumped back in fear as he tensed noticeably. 

"C-Cas...hey..." Michael shied away, he paused before looking over at Lucifer who now stood next to castiel. His eyes remained on Lucifer for a few moments as Lucifer on them. The sound of beeping filled the air as castiel's eyes trailed between the not very subtle tension between the two. Michael broke the gaze with Lucifer to look at castiel. 

"I know it means nothing...but I want to apologize. I let my obsession with the story control my actions. Using you and Dean's emotions to get a story... I want you to know I won't be bothering you again. I quit my job at the newspaper and I hope one day I can earn your friendship back." Michael stated scratching the back of his head. 

"..." Castiel blinked in a bit of shock. "That's... Big of you Michael..."

"I...just...want to be better you know..." Michael stated as Lucifer blinked at him as well. 

"Why the change of heart?" Castiel blinked his eyes looked over at Lucifer's reaction. 

"Let's say I found a reason to be the better." Michael blushed as castiel made an amused face.

"That will be 132.56, sir." The clerk stated as Michael pulled out his credit card, but it declined. Michael blushed with embarrassment, must have maxed out his credit card from the taxi rides, as he saw a hand hold out some cash. He turned seeing Lucifer had undid his money clip to pay, handing over his own money. 

Castiel watched amused, as Michael went deep red looking slightly up at the man an inch taller than him. Lucifer also helped load the the groceries into Michael's cart, Michael a blushing mess. 

"T-Thanks..." Michael blushed as he glanced over at Lucifer before pushing his cart towards the exit.

Castiel's eyes moved amused to Lucifer whose face tried to stay neutral but his eyes gave away so much. 

"He's cute, no?" Castiel stated amused as they got rang up. 

"Who? Michael?" Lucifer asked pulling his eyes away. "He's an ass."

"Yeah, but he's trying." Castiel chuckled. "Old Michael would have never apologized to me. He was always so stubborn." 

"No offense but why are you trying to convince me he's a good guy." Lucifer looked at castiel, who smiled softly. 

"Just because he wasn't the guy for me doesn't mean he isn't for someone else." Castiel stated. "You should go give him your number." Lucifer looked hesitantly at the door. 

"Hey...I'll be right back." Lucifer stated as castiel hummed with knowledge watching Lucifer run out to Michael. Lucifer and Michael talked for a few moments before numbers were exchanged. Michael looked so happy, castiel smiled softly, that was the Michael he once loved. That looked like a happy puppy and bounced around all the time. Castiel's heart felt a twinge of pain of letting go but he slid a hand over his stomach. 

"Let's get home to daddy." Castiel mumbled to himself as Lucifer came back returning to help with the groceries. 

 

 

 

Castiel panted loudly as they finished their orgasms, castiel's lips moving to Dean's neck and dean nuzzled into his hair. Dean's other hand on the baby bump feeling how round castiel was getting with their child. Castiel straddling dean on the couch was castiel's favorite thing to do in their spare time. Dean always seemed to let castiel lead him and fuck him which way he liked. Sweat dripped down their skin as Dean moaned against castiel's ear. 

"I like our slow sex." Dean mumbled nipping at castiel's ear.

"Oh? Do you?" Castiel chuckled pulling back to look at Dean's eyes. 

"I like being intimate with you for long periods of time." Dean mumbled moving to kiss his lips. "But I never know what I'm going to get from you. Rough, kind...i'm just waiting for hate sex." Castiel chuckled pausing. 

"Hey...so...someone we know has a huge crush on someone." Castiel bit his lip, he just HAD to tell someone.

"Who?" Dean chuckled leaning back on the couch his arms behind his head. 

"Michael has the biggest crush on Lucifer." Castiel stated as dean looked relatively pissed. Castiel knew Michael was like a bad word In the house, but castiel wouldn't be saying anything if he didn't think Michael was really trying to change.  


"Castiel." Dean sighed annoyed. Dean only ever used his full name when he was pissed.

"No. Don't do that. Don't be pissed at me." Castiel stated as Dean sat up. 

"Well, I don't know how you expected me to react to that." Dean looked at him.

"To be happy." Castiel sighed cupping his face. "Michael is really trying for Lucifer-" 

"You mean to be a normal human being? Who doesn't stalk people?" Dean frowned. 

"Dean-" castiel sighed.

"I'm sorry, but if Lucifer asked my opinion on the situation I would advise him against it." Dean stated. "Can you get off its hard to fight with you with my dick in your ass." 

"No. Dean I don't want this to cause a fight." Castiel placed his hands on Dean's chest pushing him back down. "Why can't you be happy for them? Look Lucifer is like thirty and unmated, and I think he's really starting to like Michael." 

"Because I'm sure he is doing this for personal gain. That man is a hollow piece of shit. He has no heart." Dean stated. 

"Don't say that about him." Castiel stated as dean gave him a look. 

"The day you got your ultrasound, you came home cursing a storm about Michael for weeks. Now you are defending him?" Dean stated.

"Look, its REAL big of me to forgive him-" Castiel chuckled at his own disbelief. 

"It IS really big of you. Isn't it." Dean clenched his lips.

"What does that mean?" Castiel snapped.

"Nothing I haven't said before." Dean stated as castiel looked at him pissed climbing off of dean not trying to be tender.

"Fine. You want to fight. We'll fight." Castiel snapped as he moved up the stairs towards their bedroom and slammed the door. 

 

 

 

Lucifer smoked leaning on the fence post near the front entrance. Castiel didn't like the smell, so he respected his wishes and smoked farthest from the house. He heard someone coming up behind him, he turned seeing dean who moved to sit on the fence next to him. 

"Mind if I bum one?" Dean stated, as Lucifer handed him one and the lighter. Dean lit one, taking a big puff before closing his eyes and holding it in his lungs before letting go. 

"Thought you quit." Lucifer asked taking his own hit.

"I did. One of those days, you know." Dean stated as he looked out at the ocean view. "A little birdy told me you are interested in Michael." 

"That little birdy would happen to be your mate, would it?" Lucifer chuckled as dean frowned. 

"Stay away from Michael. He's no good for you." Dean went straight to the point. "You're family to me. I don't want to see him hurt you when you realize he's just using you for a big scoop." Dean took a long drag. 

"Though I am touched by your honesty. I must say I can make my own decisions on the matter." Lucifer stated. "I got years on you, years of experience you don't have."

"I just don't want you unprepared." Dean stated taking another hit. 

"I'm a big boy. I promise." Lucifer stated as he chuckled. Dean finish his cigarette pretty fast, tossing the cigarette into the ashtray, Lucifer held out another as he quickly lit it. 

"Whatever's got you upset you better deal with it pretty quick or you'll be smoking those like candy again." Lucifer chuckled. 

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean mumbled as he started to walk back to the house as he smoked his second cigarette. 

 

 

 

 

Dean said nothing as Castiel and him drove in silence towards the hospital for castiel's next check up. Dean's fingers thumbing for another cigarette, just needing something to do with his hands, he had been half tempted to stop at the store and grab a pack but part of him resisted taking that leap.

"You smell like an ashtray." Castiel mumbled annoyed holding his nose. "And your musk isn't helping anything." 

"Are you just trying to fight with me?" Dean snapped. 

"I don't know, you still think I'm in love with michael?" Castiel glared. 

"What the hell am I suppose to think?! Ever since he's been here you act like a complete stranger!" Dean snapped. 

"I am a complete stranger!" Castiel yelled as dean frowned deeper. "We have barely known each other four months! We mated the day we met! You can't TELL me I have been acting any different when you don't even know me." Dean pulled up into a parking space, angrily putting the the break, he got out. Castiel followed behind him, holding his stomach.

"Dean! Dean don't run away from this." Castiel followed trying to keep up. Dean stormed Into the lobby, hitting the elevator button. "Dean don't be like this!" 

The elevator opened as Dean stormed in, with castiel behind him. Dean said nothing as castiel moved to him, dean slammed the elevator emergency stop.

"D-Dean?" Castiel was taken back as dean grabbed his jaw roughly moving him back towards the wall of the elevator. Castiel whimpered in slight shock as dean stared at him angrily, as castiel panted in surprise. 

"Are you saying Michael knows you better than me?" Dean hissed as he buried his face into castiel's neck. Nipping at his mating mark, castiel gasped. 

"D-Dean." Castiel choked out as dean slid a hand down his pants. 

"Does Michael know your body like I do?" Dean growled as castiel let out a moan feeling dean's tender hands slid down the baby belly to his cock softly stroking it. Dean was being tender despite the roughness he had tended. Nothing dean did was hurting him or the baby, and castiel couldn't help but be turned on by him. 

"D-Dean." Castiel moaned as he started to harden by his touch. 

"Does Michael know your heart like I do?" Dean left soft kisses on castiel's neck as castiel slightly thrusted into dean's hand. 

"Does he know you like to sing Taylor Swift in the shower? That you like to drink your drinks from the carton instead of cups? That you only like chocolate donuts because they look the prettiest out of all the donuts?" Dean breathed against castiel's neck as he pumped his hand on castiel's cock. Castiel panted roughly as he threw his head back. 

"Or the fact you hate wearing miss matched socks, so you'll fish through the drawer for as long as it takes you to find a matching pair." Dean breathed a small smile against his neck, before whispering in his ear. "My favorite however... is the fact you refuse to watch any movie twice that once made you cry." Castiel let out a moan looking at dean lustfully, his eyes flashed purple, he pushed dean light back. 

"Fuck this." Castiel growled throwing off his shirt, before pinning dean against the wall kissing him roughly. Dean moaned as castiel forced his shirt off, the kisses hot and heavy. As dean picked castiel up, turning to pin him against the elevator wall. 

Castiel kissed him heatedly, rocking against him needingly. Castiel never felt this needy before, never had he needed sex like he had this badly. His hands roughly tangled in dean's hair as dean forced castiel's pants down exposing his mates ass. 

"God you smell like a heated omega." Dean grunted into the kiss, as castiel looked at him with his purple eyes growling at him.

"Then you better fuck me like one." Castiel growled as Dean smirked, as dean slid himself from his pants. Dean moving to prep his mate but his mate growled. "No. I need you now." 

"B-But..." Dean hesitated he never fucked Castiel like this but castiel kissed him roughly. Dean moaned into the kiss as his mate reached down stroking Dean's cock before moving it towards his hole. 

"Hard. Dean. Please." Castiel whimpered as he felt dean's hands grip his hips. He cried out in pleasure as Dean slid into his hole, castiel threw his head back trying to move but Dean held his hips in place. Castiel whimpered as he wiggled in objection but dean breathed out. 

"I will fuck you, but on the condition you stay still, my little mate." Dean kissed his neck. "It will be easier on you and the baby if I do all the work." Castiel looked at him blinking his purple eyes, as dean slid a hand over castiel's baby bump. "Just trust me." 

Castiel felt dean nuzzle him softly as Castiel nodded softly. Tears building up in castiel's eyes as he nodded, trying to wipe them away. 

"Don't cry, my love." Dean breathed nuzzling him with concern.

"I-I don't love Michael." Castiel whimpered as Dean looked at him guiltily. "I love you, stupid head." 

"I'm sorry...im sorry." Dean breathed out kissing him. "I'm sorry I'm a stupid head."

"I chose you as my mate, I will always choose you." Castiel sobbed. "I love you and am having your baby, dean." 

"I'm sorry...I should have never started that fight." Dean breathed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have..." Castiel pouted as dean chuckled. 

"I promise to trust you." Dean kissed castiel's neck. "Like I should from the beginning...I'm just so scared...you are too perfect...I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up and you'll be a dream and...I'll be a alone again." 

"D-Dean?" Castiel breathed sadly, cupping his face. Dean lived believing castiel would one day leave him? That he wasn't good enough? Dean had no idea of castiel's past. If he did, he would know castiel wasn't worthy of him. "I-Im..n-not perfect... I-im the exact opposite... I-...ah!" Castiel moaned as dean thrusted into him. Castiel gasped in pleasure as he gripped Dean's neck. 

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes as he thrusted into him, he wasn't sure if he was glad Dean cut him off. He wondered if dean would still love him if he knew how many he had slept with. How easy it was to bed him in high school. How many knots he had taken. 

Dean would be disgusted. Dean wouldn't want him. He would toss him aside, throw him back to his family in shame. God knows what they would do with the baby. Would they let him keep it? Or would dean take it and raise it with his new mate? He couldn't let dean know. He couldn't risk it.

Castiel didn't realize how hard he clinged to dean or how loud he was screaming till he felt dean nip his neck. Dean thrusting deep into Castiel, hitting perfectly against his prostate. Castiel cried out loudly, as Dean mumbled I love yous. God castiel didn't realize how close he was till he came roughly in his own pants. He squeezed his eyes shut gasping as he felt dean fill him. His body shaking in pleasure as Dean laughed softly against his skin panting. When castiel opened his eyes they were blue again.

"I love you." Dean murmured as he kissed him. 

"I love you too, stupid head. Now get your dick out of my ass. We are so late to my ultrasound." Castiel chuckled as he kissed Dean. Dean pulled out lightly setting his mate down before he slid himself back in his jeans and found his top.

"God, I got it all over inside my pants." Castiel chuckled at his own mess. "Next time take my pants completely off." 

"Beggars can't be choosers." Dean winked. 

"This beggar looks like he wet himself." Castiel looked down at his jeans as Dean tossed him his shirt. 

"We will just use that excuse." Dean shrugged and smirked.

"You explain that to our brother in law, and I'll kill you." Castiel threatened as dean smirked hitting the emergency button again. 

 

 

 

"Okay." Gabriel stated as he slid the ultrasound machine over Castiel's belly as castiel squeezed Dean's hand. Dean smiled as their baby appeared on the screen, happily kissing his mates forehead. "Alright, how about we see what gender you are." Gabriel mumbled as he moved the hand piece around till he stopped. "There you are....now who wants to know the gender?"

"A-Are you ready?" Castiel turned to dean, dean softly nodded kissing him. As they turned, looking at their child on the screen, deans free hand slid over the belly softly. 

"It's a boy." Gabriel smiled pointing to the small member completely missed by the parents as castiel instantly broke into tears of happiness. Dean smiled happily kissing castiel's forehead, hugging him closely as they sobbed together. 

Together Dean and Castiel made a little boy.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh." Castiel stopped as he paced around the room, wearing a large dark grey maternity shirt reading a book and chewing on a chocolate donut. His hand sliding over his huge belly, now reaching his fifth month with a few bumps, well...speaking of bumps. "DEAN!" 

Dean sat up abruptly from under the sink, smacking his head on the pipe. He whimpered before sliding out and moving to his mate. 

"What's wrong?!" Dean panicked as castiel smiled grabbing Dean's hand and placing it on his belly. 

"H-he's kicking. Dean...our baby is kicking!" Castiel smiled happily as tears slid down his face. Dean sucked in air, feeling the baby kick against his hand. Dean fell to his knees, just pressing his ear against it, listening to the sounds of life from his mates stomach. Their baby. Dean placed kisses on his belly, softly nuzzling it. 

"Can...we just cuddle for a bit?" Dean asked softly, that castiel's heart beat rapidly in his chest. God could dean make him fall for him any harder? 

"Yes...I would love that." Castiel smiled softly petting Dean's head as dean stood softly picking up his mate carrying him upstairs.

 

 

 

 

Dean is setting off every alarm in his brain. Sneaking off, secret phone calls, and running into town a lot more lately. Castiel had the strange suspicion it was for his birthday tomorrow, and when dean snuck off to the library castiel refused to enter anymore. He grew more annoyed at the fact he rarely saw his mate this last week, but he knew whatever dean was doing. Dean was working very hard to make sure it was perfect, he didn't want to ruin it. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his swollen belly as he watched dean sneaking into the library again. 

"Sly isn't he?" Castiel didn't turned to know the voice, he knew it was Michael. 

"No. But then again he wasn't much the type to hide something." Castiel clicked his tongue before turning to Michael. "Spill, you know what he's up to." 

"Well...I might know a thing or two." Michael smirked, as he circled the pregnant beta. Michael had been hanging around more because of Lucifer, they had been casual dating and as long as Michael was on his best behavior dean didn't kill him. "He might have asked me for coffee a couple times."

"Spill." Castiel demanded. 

"Spill to why you look so big... and I know your not fat." Michael asked as Castiel hesitated. "Come on. We use to be friends once."

"..." Castiel bit his lip. "...you'll tell me if I tell you? Secret for a secret?"

"I swear." Michael put up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"You weren't the scout. I was." Castiel objected."...Okay okay.... I'm pregnant."

"I knew it." Michael smiled. "Congrats....but how? You are a beta?" 

"Its a long story." Castiel left it at that. "But We are having a boy."

"Always pictured you with a daughter." Michael confessed. 

"Maybe next time." Castiel rubbed his obvious belly. Michael smiled softly as castiel noticed he was still looking at him. "...what?"

"Next time?" Michael chuckled. "...you really love him don't you?"

"I do." Castiel confessed without hesitation. "Mating with Dean was the best thing that ever happened to me." 

"I know I don't deserve to say it. But I hope one day I'm as lucky as you." Michael noticed Lucifer taking his normal smoke break outside and they smiled at each other. 

"I think you will be." Castiel smiled at him before smacking him. "Now tell me what dean is up to!"

"He's throwing you a surprise birthday party." Michael hissed rubbing his arm. "Invited your family." 

"My family?!" Castiel asked with a hand on his belly. "They have no idea I'm pregnant and my parents are the only ones who know I'm mated! What is dean doing?!" 

"Trying to be nice." Michael stated. "What I know your brother Balthazar and his mate are coming and your parents are suppose to." 

"Balthazar mated?" Castiel asked, how had he not known?

"Sorry, I thought you knew." Michael stated as he noticed Dean come out of the library. "I should go." Michael quickly made his way out to Lucifer as Dean walked over. 

"Hey." Dean walked over as he kissed castiel's forehead wrapping his arms around castiel. 

"Hey." Castiel mumbled as he nuzzled into his mates neck. He knew he couldn't keep his pregnancy hidden forever. He was already huge and of course he couldn't hide a fucking baby once it popped out. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked a hand pressed against Castiel's belly.

"I'm just tired." Castiel lied as Dean Nuzzled him. 

"I'll lay with you if you want." Dean offered as castiel smiled.

"You don't mind?" Castiel smiled softly, god. Dean adored his mate. 

"Of course not." Dean Nuzzled him as he lead him upstairs. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel wasn't going to lie, the moment he woke up on his birthday he was face first into the toilet hurling. He blamed morning sickness and dean bought it, but it was the fear. It was from the dread of knowing he would see his family again after five months. The judgements he was already expecting.  
Dean was kind to him, made him breakfast which castiel couldn't stomach down but the baby was hungry and castiel managed to get at least one pancake down.

Dean then took him to the beach which Castiel actually enjoyed. He happily laid on the beach with his mate. 

"So...how was your birthday so far?" Dean asked smoothing sun screen on his mates belly. Castiel almost lulled to sleep by his beautiful mate. 

"I love it. I feel like a king." Castiel mumbled as the baby push against his stomach. Dean paused watching the baby limb push against his skin. He smiled leaning down and kissed the belly. 

"You are a king." Dean stated as he smiled affectionately. 

"God. The baby is so active. I never seen him so active." Castiel confessed. 

"He's trying to get in on the celebration." Dean winked as castiel smiled. 

"Just four months left." Castiel cooed to his belly then tensed. "Dean we only have four months left. We don't have anything ready. Or even a name for him. No nursery. No baby supplies. Nothing."

"Cas. We got four months. We got plenty of time." Dean rubbed his back as cas calmed down. "I promise we will have everything ready before he comes." 

"O-okay." Castiel breathed nuzzling his mate as dean leaned down to snuggle with him. 

 

 

 

You can do this castiel. Cas thought as dean brought him to the door. He was trying not to shake, burying his face into dean's neck as he took in his mates comforting scent as they opened the door. 

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered, as castiel tried to act extremely surprise. His eyes scanned the room, his parents weren't here, none of his brothers or his sisters. He smiled happily his nerves now calmed, he hugged his mate happily as the room cheered. 

Crowley and his mate greeted him first, before Gabriel and Sam came up offering their happy birthdays congratulations. Lucifer and michael were there, Michael had bought Castiel a stuffed teddy bear for the baby which Castiel teared up and hugged him. 

"Cassie?" A voice behind him as castiel tensed turning as he turned seeing his brother. 

"Ba-Balthazar?" Castiel didn't have time to react and Balthazar pulled him into a hug. Familiar alpha smells hit his nose and for the first time since he left did he cry for the home he left. Just holding his brother sobbing, nuzzling his brother. 

"I missed you too." Balthazar chuckled. He looked the same, like things never changed. Still looking like a punk rocker with a skateboard at the age twenty four. He was never going to live it down. When they pulled back Castiel wiped his eyes, Balthazar looked him up and down. 

"Look at you! You're fat!" Balthazar teased. 

"I'm pregnant." Castiel blushed nervous by the reactions. 

"I know! Crazy to know my nephew is inside you!" Balthazar stated unsurprised. 

"Wait. Why aren't you surprised?" Castiel asked confused.

"Deans been sending us updates. Didn't he tell you?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow as castiel blinked.

"N-No." Castiel rubbed his belly. 

"He sent us ultrasound photos and everything." Balthazar stated. 

"Us?" Castiel blinked. 

"Yeah, the whole family." Balthazar stated. "I'm sure he didn't want us to be startled coming in. Our beta brother pregnant. Might have made mom pass out. She sends her regards by the way. But they couldn't make it. They were snowed in or so they say." 

"Hey babe. I couldn't find anything you liked but they did have beer." A man walked over holding two beers, he paused when he realized castiel was talking to his mate. Castiel blinked at the man who was also a alpha. 

"You mated a alpha?" Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

"His name is Benny and I love him." Balthazar smiled as he took the beer. "No matter what mom and dad think."

"Nice to meet you Benny." Castiel smiled moving to hug him. 

"You too." Benny smiled. "Nice to meet one my brother in laws. The only one I have met of the Novak family besides Anna."

"Anna? How is she?" Castiel asked. 

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's talking to your mate." Balthazar pointing a finger behind him. Castiel turned seeing Dean and anna in the corner of the room talking. Dean swigging a beer as anna talked, he didn't know why he felt so...upset by the idea of anna being alone with his mate. Maybe because anna was the next in line for dean if castiel refused but he found himself quickly making his way over.

"Anna." Castiel found his voice as Anna turned to him with a cold smirk. 

"Hello, big brother." Anna stated back. 

 

 

 

❥ 

Lucifer kept placing his hand on his forehead, was he getting a cold? His whole body felt hot, yet he felt cold shivers. Michael bobbed his head listening to the light music playing talking but Lucifer wasn't feeling good enough to listen. Lucifer looked up to see Michael looking at him with concern. 

"W-What?" Lucifer choked out as Michael swigged his beer. 

"I said Anna and Castiel don't look happy to see each other." Michael chuckled in a swig of beer. "She was always jealous of him. This might turn ugly....hey? Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah? W...why...?" Lucifer's head was spinning.

"You smell...weird..." Michael leaned in, taking a deep breath. Lucifer shivered closing his eyes, he leaned into Michael's alpha presence. "...Are...you in heat?" Lucifer's eyes shot opened widened in fear, as he booked it out the back door. "Lucifer!" 

Michael shot out after him, he found Lucifer leaned against the small shack on the beach shaking, his whole body felt on fire. Lucifer instantly started to undo his tie, his body demanding his clothes to be off. The cold icy air was nice against his skin, as Michael went to stop him from stripping. 

"L-Lucifer! Keep your clothes on." Michael stated, Lucifer breathed in Michael's scent. Alpha. His alpha. "Let's get you out of here before other alphas-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as Lucifer's lips crashed onto his. Michael moaned a weak whimper into the kiss, before yanking back trying to not take advantage of Lucifer. Michael held his nose, digging through his pocket he pulled out keys. 

"Lock yourself in my car. You should be safe there." Michael stated as Lucifer panted lightly taking the keys but didn't move. "Lucifer your heat is EXTREMELY strong. I'm assuming you been taking these since your first heat? J-Just get in my car before I can't control myself and do something you'll hate me for." 

Michael begged as Lucifer just stood panting and staring at him, the air so cold he could see his breath. Before he lightly tossed the keys over his shoulder just continuing to stare at Michael. 

"Damn it Lucifer why did you-" Michael started to snap before Lucifer's lips slammed roughly onto Michael's pulling him close. Michael's reaction was to roughly pin Lucifer back against the house, growling as his alpha instincts took over. Lucifer jumped up to cling on him as Michael moved to grab his ass holding him up. Lucifer ripped off his jacket as their tongues hungrily fought for dominance. 

Michael growled pulling Lucifer's hair as Lucifer broke the kiss to moan as Michael slid his tongue over the Omega's virgin neck. 

"My alpha..." Lucifer moaned, it was so small of a moan that Michael almost missed it. Michael growled turned on to all hell, as he ripped the buttons off Lucifer's suit. Forcing his shirt off as Lucifer happily helped. "A-Ah!" Lucifer threw his head back as Michael rocked roughly against the Omega's bugle, Lucifer whimpered loudly as he fumbled to yank away Michael's way too casual shirt. Lucifer's tongue slid needingly against the alpha's collarbone, mapping out the muscles with his tongue. 

Michael roughly yanked the Omega's pants from his body, not bothering to take time to unbuckle them. As Michael nipped at his chest, the omega whimpered as he felt the remainder of his clothes be forced from his body. Lucifer could feel the ocean air nipping at him, it felt so fucking good. Michael's hands gripping his bare ass, giving it a rough squeeze.

Lucifer moaned weakly, his hands fumbling with the alpha's jeans. Michael groaned in annoyance at his own fabric, setting Lucifer down, he broke the button on his jeans to free himself. When he had freed himself of his clothes. He found his adorable omega on their clothes pile, laying on top of them on the beachy sand, his beautiful ass out in his glorious position. 

Michael moaned moving to his omega waiting for his cock, Lucifer panting, red faced and soaked with slick, Michael growled not in his right mind, he would have taken his time but these were their animalistic natures. 

"My alpha." Lucifer bit his lip, shaking his ass lightly at the alpha who happily took up the space behind him. Gripping his hips, as the alpha teases his cock against the Omega's cheeks. 

"Look how wet you are...how bad you want my knot." Michael smirked as he positioned himself at Lucifer's hole. Slowly pushing himself in, as Lucifer whimpered and gasped burying his face into Michaels shirt gripping it as he closed his eyes. Michael stopped with a moan once his whole cock fully entered his omega. The slick helped the first time, but prepping would have helped more but neither were Sane for that. 

Lucifer's walls crushed the intrusion needingly as the omega slowly adjusted, glad the alpha was kind enough to wait for him to adjust. Softly nuzzling against his back, the alpha was kind to Lucifer's body. 

"Alpha..." Lucifer whimpered as he adjusted feeling Michael take the hint to move, thrusting slowly but deeply as Lucifer whimpered in pleasure, looking back to watch the aloha sliding in and out of him. Lucifer turned to bite into his hand as the young eighteen year old alpha made every thrust count. 

Lucifer clawed at the sand, whimpering and panting in heat. His suppressants failed. No question about that. After almost after fifteen years, they failed. This was his first heat wave since meeting Michael, and maybe he was the cause. Rumor has it suppressants don't work with true mates, mates you were destined to be with, suppressants fail. No matter what but Lucifer never believed in that. Believed it was a myth. Currently however, he had a alpha deep in his ass pounding him endlessly.

Michael started to roughly thrust into lucifer, Lucifer's howls and moans so quiet as he happily just enjoyed the feeling of being pleasured during his second heat. Lucifer thrusted back against the alpha who moaned happily. 

Lucifer whimpered as he got closer, his body enjoying this too much as he felt the alpha slam into him more insistently. Lucifer starting to tighten around him Michael growled loudly in pleasure as Lucifer crushed his cock with his walls. Michael moved forward biting Lucifer's neck roughly, as Lucifer whimpered Cumming roughly against their clothes as Michael's knot swelled tightly into the small hole, before it shot cum into his semi mate. 

Michael shivered, as his semi mate whimpered happily at the knot in his ass. Michael could smell Lucifer's heat dying down for now, and as well as his power over Michael. Michael panted looking down at their connected body. 

"Shit...Lucy. I'm so sorry..." Michael once able to pulled out of his semi mate. Lucifer panted as Michael collapsed next to him. Lucifer nuzzled him softly as Michael gripped him close. He gripped him softly as Lucifer shook his head.

"It was...bound to happen." Lucifer panted, as he nuzzled him. "My suppressants were bound to fail eventually."

"I-I bit you." Michael panted. 

"We w-won't be official mates till...I bite you back." Lucifer shivered. "And...I don't believe I can get pregnant from a heat with only a semi mating. I think we are in the clear....thank you for trying to resist me." Lucifer squeezed his hand. "But there was no way I could resist you trying to be my hero...and I think its because I'm falling for you..." Michael softly blushed leaning in and softly kissed him as they held each other on the beach.  
❥ 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled as castiel territoriality moved into his arms, dean totally unaware of the status fight happening in front of him. 

"Wow, you are so big!" Anna smirked judging him. "Twins?"

"Just one." Dean mumbled kissing castiel's cheek. "Who knows maybe we can be blessed with twins one day." Dean wasn't getting the feud between the siblings as Anna glared at Cas. 

"Birthing them would be easy enough for him considering how loose-" Anna stated as castiel cut her off.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Castiel snapped as she rolled her eyes following him outside. He grabbed her arm tossing her back on the patio. "What is YOUR problem?!" 

"Dean should know what kind of whore you were." Anna stated. "Maybe then he will realize the mistake of mating you."

"What did I do to cause your wrath?!" Castiel hissed. 

"You agreed to the mating! Mom and dad told me it was going to be me! That I could have had the endless money and fame! You took that from me!" Anna snapped. "I should have mated Dean!"

"You are sixteen! Stop being a little brat and get over it. You have your whole life ahead of you." Castiel snapped rubbing his belly. 

"Is that brat even his?" Anna looked disgusted. "Noticed Michael was here. Wouldn't be surprise if you opened your legs to him as always-" Anna didn't expect the hard slap to the face. 

"I will not TOLERATE your childish canter." Castiel growled his eyes amber once again. "Dean is my mate. They asked me, not you, if I wanted to mate a strange half way around the country and I agreed. I for some fucking reason was blessed with dean and I was blessed with HIS child and I won't let you take that from me. Because I can tell you right now if it had been a ninety year old wanting a sex toy you wouldn't be pissed at me! I was ready to accept any piece of shit that wanted me because I didn't think I deserved anything. I wasn't beautiful like you, smart like Balthazar! I was nothing special out of a family of perfection. But you know what Anna? Fuck you because I deserve the fuck out of dean. I deserve this baby and I deserve the happiness dean and I will have and the babies I will carry because I am NOT worthless!"

"Cas?" Dean paused at the doorway as Anna cupped her face with tears she bolted inside. Dean looking at her go before his eyes turned to his mate. "W-what's going on?"

Castiel moved to dean his eyes a dark amber as he kissed his mate roughly. He moaned nipping at his lips then his tongue, just tasting his mate before pulling away. 

"C-cas?" Dean moaned when castiel pulled away. 

"I want you upstairs, naked in five minute ready for me to fuck you senseless." Castiel growled at his neck, biting him. 

"W-wait, i-i haven't given you your present." Dean whimpered slightly aroused by alpha castiel's persona. "P-Please?"

Castiel growled pulling away from his mate pouting, as dean took his hand. Leading him through the party, he moved towards the library doors. Castiel slightly tensed, as Dean lightly pushed open the doors. Inside was no longer a library, but a nursery filled to the brim with beautiful expensive nursery furniture and supplies. Castiel gasped covering his mouth in shock, the beautiful black and white styled nursery was exactly what castiel had been dreaming about since he found out about the pregnancy. 

He walked into the nursery softly touching the white rocking chair watching it rock as castiel felt tears down his face. His eyes no longer the amber they were but the blue. Dean closed the door behind them as he walked in proud of himself. 

"Been working on this in secret since I found out about the baby. I wanted it to be a surprise." Dean looked up proudly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Used your favorite colors and went from there. I didn't want you to be scared of the room anymore so instead of locking it away I made it a better memory." 

Castiel sobbed loudly as he held his stomach, his baby kicked lightly against it. Dean softly moved to him, nuzzling him. 

"These better be happy tears." Dean warned. "If you're scared the library thing will happen again. Don't worry I smeared my blood under the bases of the wood surrounding the room. They won't cross it if they mean harm." Dean's hand slid over castiel's belly as castiel buried his face into Dean's neck. 

"You are so fucking cute." Castiel sobbed to his mate gripping him tightly. "You're so fucking adorable and I'm going to bang you till you can't walk." Castiel mumbled slamming Dean into a hard kiss. Dean was taken back as castiel quickly went for Dean's jeans undoing them. Dean gripping castiel as they roughly kissed.

 

 

 

✂

Anna rubbed her face, the tears sliding down them, angry castiel had struck her. Angry she wasn't given the opportunity castiel had. He got his forever happily ever after. Anna was cursed to remain in a life of hardships, that she didn't deserve. She remained pure and she kept her figure unlike castiel. Dean seemed so nice, so strong. He smelled wonderful and god deans freckles were to die for. That should have been HER mate. That was her prince charming castiel stole from her.

She noticed a van parked out on the main road, noticed the camera pointed towards the house snapping pictures. Anna walked over as the man tried to hide his stuff now noticing her presents. She angrily tapped on the glass as he rolled the window. 

"Hey I don't want trouble. I'm on public land I'm a protected by the law-" the man stated as Anna frowned. 

"You want a scoop? I got one." Anna growled as the man smiled intrigued.  
✂

 

 

 

After dean had gone to bed with a ass full of cum and a limp, castiel finished the remainder of the party completely satisfied. Went around and talked to the guests, happily bubbly with his swollen belly. Even talked to gabe who was about to pop any moment and were waiting to be surprised for the gender. 

Once he saw the last guest, he accompanied his mate to bed. Who happily laid his head on castiel's stomach curled up against his stomach snoring softly. Castiel had to admit. This was the best birthday ever. 

 

 

 

 

 

A phone call woke castiel, as castiel whimpered slowly letting his eyes adjust to the morning sun. Dean came into view angrily yanking the cord phone from the side table, uncareful with the cords as he yanked it from the wall tossing it out the opened window. 

"D-Dean?" Castiel mumbled as he looked at dean with confusion, dean said nothing tossing the newspaper in front of him. Castiel picked it up confused running fingers through his hair. 

**CON MAN BETA: IS THE BABY DEANS?**

Read the main headline, with a picture of Dean and Castiel kissing on the porch from last night. 

_  
Dean Winchester, former heir of the Winchesters fortune, has found himself smitten with his new mate, Castiel Novak. His new mate, Pregnancy now in the fifth month, with what dean believes is his child. Though sources speak otherwise, the beta has been known for plenty of one night stands and about thirty seven sexual partners. Though it is odd for a male beta to conceive, sources state the baby may actually belong to Michael Runner, a old friend of castiel who appeared around the time of the baby's conception date-_

Castiel felt sick, his whole world was spinning, he couldn't bring himself to read anymore. 

"They have been calling off the hook. Thought it best to get rid of the phones." Dean stated as he slammed the window shut, as castiel broke into tears. 

"D-Dean...i-i wanted to tell you about my past. Yes, I was a whore. Yes I did sleep around." Castiel sobbed as his mate stopped moving his back to him. "But this baby is yours. Dean. I swear to you. The only reason this baby is alive is because of you-"

"Do you think I care?" Dean turned angrily as castiel braced for the anger and hate. The disgust. "You are my mate, castiel!" 

"I-I...know." Castiel sobbed ready for him to be thrown away.

"I don't give two fucks who you fucked or what the newspaper said! Do you hear me? You are my mate, that is my child and...nothing will change the way I feel about you." Dean stated as castiel looked up confused. Dean moving to nuzzle him, as he smiled softly.

"W...what? You aren't mad?" Castiel asked.

"Have you slept with anyone while mated to me?" Dean asked.

"What?! No!" Castiel stated offended. 

"Then it is none of my business who you slept with before me." Dean stated simply. "Plus I wasn't a saint either. I use to have a nasty temper, gotta abuse charge throw at me for trying to stuff enough hundred bills down some guys throat so he could choke on it. Smoked cigarettes like candy and sold weed to celebrities on the down low." Castiel softly smiled nuzzling into his warmth, as he held his mate. 

"You really don't care?" Castiel asked. 

"Really." Dean smiled softly leaning down and kissed him. The kiss was short lived however when dean's phone went off. "Hello? Sam?!" Dean was quiet as he listened to the other end and started standing. "We are on our way." He ushered for castiel to get dressed before hanging up. "Gabriel is in labor."

"Oh!" Castiel rushed following his mate once he was dressed. 

 

Rushing to the hospital, avoiding the reporters, they finally managed to enter the hospital, they rush hand in hand towards Gabriel's room. Sam stood outside it, as Dean rushed to hug his brother and castiel happily hugged him too.

"I'm a dad." Sam breathed out looking into the window where Gabriel held and caressed their child. "Of a beautiful baby girl."

"I'm proud of you Sam." Dean patted his shoulder holding his mate close. 

"What's her name?" Castiel asked as Sam turned. 

"Avery Scarlett Winchester." Sam sniffed proudly, as he broke into tears. "Gods, dean. She's so beautiful." Dean softly moved to hold his brother in the touching moment of life. Castiel couldn't help but smile rubbing his belly knowing the love he felt now was only the beginning of their happiness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My parents were coming to town." Dean stated with dread letting the silence fill the air as the happy beta munched on chocolate donuts slathered in ice cream. Here they were, enjoying their private beach for the first time since every tabloid wrote about them. Castiel happily floating in inner tube officially today marking him in his six month of pregnancy. 

"What?" Castiel's mouth fell open slightly. 

"Look, I was going to keep it a secret and beg them not to come but they refused. So better than scaring the baby from you, and having them just show up, I'm telling you." Dean sighed. 

Castiel's inner voice screamed inner panic. Dean's parents were coming to town. His MATES. HIS mates! It had only been a week since the news broke, they knew. They had to know. 

"Why?" Castiel found himself asking but he knew why.

"To see Sam and Gabriel's child." Dean stated. 

"Dean, Sam and Gabe live an hour away in the opposite direction. Your parents have to go out of their way to see us." Castiel sounding upset.

"Look maybe they want to see castiel Jr." Dean sighed not sure what castiel wanted him to say.

"God, No. We aren't calling him that." Castiel looked offended. 

"I love castiel Jr." Dean stated butthurt. 

"That's tacky and uncreative. No." Castiel watched his mate pout as he leaned in a kisses him softly. Dean has been bringing up baby names a lot, casually mentioning them like this. Castiel's rejected each one but it was cute Dean was trying. "I'm sorry."

"You are right. Without you our kid might be named mc hammer mac." Dean rubbed his head. 

"You aren't that bad at naming." Castiel reassured, as Dean slid his hand over castiel's stomach. "I wouldn't have let you pick out names if I thought so." Dean smiled softly as he leaned down kissing castiel softly, as castiel kissed back. Castiel's fingers sliding softly over dean's freckles as dean slid his tongue over castiel's tongue. 

The sound of fighting broke the kiss, as they turned towards the beach to see Lucifer fighting with a reporter who snuck onto their property. Castiel sighed as Dean rubbed circles on castiel's thigh. 

"Let's go inside." Castiel said sadly. 

"Are you sure?" Dean stated. "Castiel you don't need to isolate yourself, you did nothing wrong." 

"Please..." Castiel whimpered as dean softly pulled the inner tube towards land.

 

 

 

 

Castiel realized quickly that pregnancy brought out a lot of mix emotions. Wanting to eat a whole cake by himself and being fucked needingly by dean. Were two of the main mixed feelings he had gotten often together. Dean was so patient with him, even when he was in the 'YOU HATE ME, IM SO FAT AND UGLY' mood swings where castiel was angry and sad all at the same time. 

 

Dean sat on the couch headphones in his ear, as he slurped a beer, looking up baby names. Castiel cooked dinner, looking up to watch his mate bob his head to the music and mumble lyrics. Castiel learned very quickly that dean was one of those people who like a song so much and will play it over and over. Today's song was You're so beautiful by empire cast, and he could tell by dean mumbling go up down.

Castiel walked over happily, moving the computer from Dean's lap he looked at castiel in confusion, he watched castiel unplug the headphones. Castiel smiled at him as he lightly danced to the song, which dean chuckled moving to spin and dance to the music. 

Castiel thought dean had a beautiful voice, dean sang along to the music. Singing to castiel made him feel like Dean really was singing this to him, and not singing with the recording. Dancing like a bunch of teenagers, twirling and spinning, when the song changed castiel laughed having to stop. 

"I'm too pregnant to twerk." Castiel pulled away walking back to the kitchen as dean blinked. 

"You can twerk?" Dean followed as he pinched his ass. Castiel chuckled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me,Winchester." Castiel leaned back against the kitchen table, biting his lip. 

"Care to enlighten me?" Dean smirked as castiel smiled innocently unzipping Dean's jeans. 

"O-oh...oh...fuck." Dean moaned as Castiel slid his hand down Dean's pants, dean groaned as he felt castiel's hand slid down his cock. 

"Tell me how much you love me." Castiel nipped at dean's neck. 

"Fuck I...Mom?! Dad?!" Dean opened his eyes and yelped. As castiel ripped his hand away, innocently pretending to scratch the back of his head. Dean fumbled to fix himself, as john and Mary happened to just let themselves in."don't you knock?"

"We bought you this house. It's ours to enter when we choose." John stated looking around at the hobble of a home compared to their mansion. Noticing the slight erection in deans pants he scoffed. "Go take a shower, and make yourself presentable." 

Dean hesitated as he glanced at castiel before moving upstairs, john watched dean leave as castiel internally screamed.

"So...rumors are true." Mary stated walking over to castiel examining his belly. "You are pregnant."

"...dean didn't tell you?" Castiel asked confused. Dean told castiel's family but not his own?

"Because he knew we wouldn't approve." Mary stood up as she pulled out her wallet from her purse. "We allowed Dean a mate on the condition he didn't breed." 

"W...what?" Castiel was taken back. 

"The stakes are higher because of Dean's disease to produce a child of the same disease. We agreed it was Dean's best interest not to produce offspring." Mary stated.

"Who is us? You and dean or you and john." Castiel snapped as Mary wrote a check. 

"How much will I have to pay you to abort the baby?" Mary asked. 

"A-a..." Castiel couldn't choke out the words. 

"A million? Two million? I can add a bit more if you get fixed." Mary stated coldly. 

"I'm in my sixth month." Castiel stated slowly hoping Mary would stop talking like this.

"Which makes abortion a bit harder. We can find someone." John stated.

"We are willing to ignore your whorish ways as long as the baby is gone." Mary stated. "We will allow you to remain together since dean seems to be smitten. But to allow another chance of embarrassment..." She bit her tongue as though extremely distraught. 

"People will forget about you once the baby isn't a topic." John stated.

"Which is why we picked you. To be invisible." Mary stated. 

"You could simply state the stress of reporters made you lose the baby." John added. "No one would know." 

"Why are you...saying such terrible things?" Castiel protectively held his stomach. 

"The Winchester honor is at stake." John stated standing up. "We are known as a noble, and strong bloodline. Dean proves otherwise." 

"It's your grandson." Castiel pleaded with those words, rubbing his hand over his belly. "He's so beautiful. He kicks so strongly and moves all the time. He reminds me of Dean so much-"

"That's the problem. He may be too much like Dean. We wish Dean's anomaly remain that...an anomaly." Mary stated.

"How can you be so heartless?" Castiel hissed as Dean came down stairs, he was wet from the shower. In nicer clothes from before, but wasn't wearing his musk. Dean moved wrapping an arm around castiel.

"Where's your musk?" John asked as though disgusted. 

"In the trash." Dean nuzzled his mate. Castiel nuzzled needingly into the touch. "And you upsetting my mate and child isn't what I had in mind for this family reunion." Dean slid a hand over castiel's belly.

"You knew our agreement when we bought your whore." John snapped. 

"And I stayed true to that agreement. Till our little miracle happened." Dean kissed castiel's belly. 

"We will cut you off if you keep that thing." Mary insisted. 

"Will you?" Dean stated. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind me walking out to those reporters right now. Musk free. Having a long talk about my disease." 

"You...are blackmailing us?" John seemed amused. 

"Of course. Blackmail is part of my bloodline." Dean threatened as the two exchange glances. "I want you to take your snobby asses out of my house and never come back. You will not cut me off. In fact I order three million more in my account by Monday, for stressing my mate and child. If it isn't, then I will go to the reporters that morning. Do you understand?" 

Dean's parents moved to collect their things as dean growled. "Thanks for the wonderful visit as always." Dean watched them leave before Dean stormed upstairs obviously upset. 

 

 

 

 

"Dean?" Castiel walked in seeing dean laying his stomach on the bed, looking up baby names in anger. Castiel loved the fact when dean was upset he would end up in his nest. Dean laid in their bed, castiel's nest, and castiel could tell he was fuming. He awkwardly climbed onto the bed, as he moved to sit next to dean since laying on his stomach wasn't an option. "Are you okay?" 

"No." Dean stated angrily typing.

"Want to talk about it?" Castiel laid a hand on his own stomach, looking over at dean. 

"No." Dean stated as he paused reading a name.

"Dean, its not good to hold things like this in-" Castiel started.

"Caleb." Dean stated. 

"What?" Castiel asked. 

"The baby name Caleb." Dean stated. "What do you think?" Castiel moved to look at the screen reading it over. 

"I like it." Castiel smiled softly. 

"R-Really?" Dean asked, as Castiel nodded.

"I think we found the one." Castiel nodded rubbing his belly. "Our little Caleb." Castiel laughed as Dean happily kissed him, he was so excited and happy. "...Don't forget the middle name." 

"I knew it was too soon to celebrate." Dean laughed breaking the little kisses as he moved to search. 

 

 

 

 

Dean didn't talk of his parent's visit and castiel rather him in a good mood and didn't bring it up. They officially decided the baby name Caleb, getting cute little letters to hang in the nursery. Caleb was dean and castiel's little secret, no one knew they had come up with the name yet. 

The couple liked the privacy they otherwise didn't get from the reporters. Lucifer had a hard time keeping them all a bay, which Michael seemed to make a habit of looming over him. 

"I bet you ten bucks they are mated." Castiel stated watching Lucifer be yanked behind Michael as Michael protectively roared at the reporter who managed to better hand Lucifer. Getting a bit rough with him, Michael came out of nowhere to protect him. "You can't tell because of his musk."

"Michael doesn't smell taken." Dean stated as they watched from the balcony. 

"Why else is Michael in full alpha mode?" Castiel asked as Michael waited for the threat to leave before cupping Lucifer's face and examining his broken nose. 

"They have barely been together three months." Dean scoffed as castiel raised an eyebrow. "Not everyone can move as quickly as us my love." 

"I've never seen Michael act like that though." Castiel stated. 

"Let's stop creeping and go inside." Dean grabbed his mates hand leading him inside. 

 

 

 

❥

 

"Are you okay?" Michael worried as he examined Lucifer's broken nose.

"I'll live." Lucifer sighed as he swatted his semi mates hand away. "Michael, I can take care of myself. Its my job."

"I'm worried, he would have noticed the omega smell if I hadn't stepped in. Bleeding reveals the truth." Michael wrapped his arms around lucifer.

"I'm a big boy, Michael." Lucifer tried to move away, when Michael's hands slid against his stomach a little roughly. Lucifer yanked away roughly, instantly punching him in the nose. 

"Ouch?!" Michael whimpered holding his broken nose. "What the fuck, luc?!" 

"S-sorry! I-i just...I didn't..." Lucifer looked so confused as Lucifer hand touched his stomach, michael glanced down at his belly as well. 

"You took the pregnancy test right?" Michael asked as Lucifer nodded. 

"I-I'm not pregnant." Lucifer bit as his finger nails, a bad habit Michael noticed Lucifer did when worried or stressed.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor? Get a real test done." Michael softly touched Lucifer's shoulders but Lucifer shied away 

"The suppressants I was taking would have made me infertile." Lucifer bit his nails. 

"Not always, sometimes they do the opposite. But you never really tried to conceive right?" Michael softly tried to hold him again. Lucifer this time allowed his trailing arms to embrace him. Michael felt Lucifer lean into his embrace. "...you never took the pregnancy test, huh?"

"...no." Lucifer stated as Michael lead him towards the house.

"Look I'll keep an eye out for reporters. Can you please go get a check up." Michael nuzzled him. 

"And...what if I am positive? You are eighteen. I'm thirty. By the time our kid is twenty I'll be fifty. You don't want a fifty year old mate." Lucifer grumbled. 

"I'm nineteen in like three weeks." Michael scoffed.

"Michael-" Lucifer started.

"No offense, but who are you to tell me what I want." Michael cupped his face. "I may be young but I know when I found something everlasting." 

"Michael-" Lucifer looked away. 

"No. I'm serious Lucifer. No games. If you are pregnant or if your not...I want to mate you." Michael looked him in the eyes. "Officially. I want the whole world to know it."

"Michael, you don't have a job and live in your car. I have a job I will lose if I have to carry a baby, and live in my bosses small studio on his property." Lucifer scoffed.

"We will worry about it once the test results come in." Michael kissed his forehead as Lucifer sighed.

"I'll go to a check up." Lucifer mumbled before heading out.

 

❥

 

 

 

 

Castiel laid in the bath soaking, his stomach so swollen he almost forgot what his feet looked like. He smiled contently as his stomach softly moved with movement inside. Running his fingers over the movement it stopped before continuing. 

"Hey Caleb." Castiel cooed to his stomach. "I'm not sure if you can hear me but I just wanted you to know that your daddy and I love you. I know you weren't conceived between two people who were in love...but love is found, and it is grown. It is earned and given with no expectations. You love and lose but in the end it will always be worth it-" He smiled as the bathroom window opened causing castiel to jump. 

"Heya Cas." Michael climbed into the bathroom as castiel yelped.

"Michael what the hell-?!" Castiel yelped covering himself.

"Calm down. Its nothing I didn't see before-" Michael groaned as he got punched in the nose. "...okay I deserved that one."

"So you want dean to kill you? Because this is exactly why dean will." Castiel hissed quietly. "You just got on his good side."

"I know, listen I just wanted to talk to you alone." Michael moved to sit on the toilet. "Look I semi mated with Lucifer...and I think maybe he might be pregnant and I'm super okay with that. But I have nothing to offer either of them. I have no house or job and that scares me." Michael ran his fingers through his hair. "I know I was a dick and I'm still a major dick. I just..."

"...I'll talk to dean." Castiel offered. "I don't see why you can't both live in the studio on the property. I can ask for you to help with the security since Lucifer is just one person."

"...thanks." Michael looked down. 

"One condition... Tell me what happened in new York. You weren't cruel before, a dick yes. But you never were cruel." Castiel stated as Michael sighed. 

"...my dad got custody of me, Cas. Its why I moved." Michael stated holding himself. 

"Y...your dad?" Castiel choked out. Michael's father was a bastard, cruel and uncaring. Michael grew up with bruises and broken lips before his mother got sole custody. Michael going back to that..."Michael I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"When you said you didn't love me anymore I got scared. You were my only happiness in that place. My best friend. I felt safe with you. I snapped and got angry and that is not excuse I just... I never want to be my father." Michael sucked in air. Castiel touched a bubble covered hand to his and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. 

"I will always love you, Michael. Just in a different way than before. I think a more healthier way." Castiel smiled softly as Michael chuckled. "Michael, you are like a brother. I'll always make sure you're okay." 

"Thanks cas." Michael smiled as castiel ruffled his hair.

"Now scram, its baby bonding time." Castiel laughed leaning back in the tub as he closed his eyes to relax and Michael struggled back out the window. "And if that wasn't obvious, that was your silly uncle Michael....and now the reason your daddy lost a bet, Caleb."


	3. Love with care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

"It's on!" Castiel munched happily on popcorn, already half way through the first one, luckily dean had made a theatre run and stocked up on the fresh popcorn. 

"Okay, taken a shower to get rid of the musk. Grabbed three bags of popcorn from the theatre in town for you, and ice cream for me." Dean put his feet up as he started to dig into his food as castiel snuggled into Dean's warmth. 

"Thank you for making the run, I didn't want to go out there." Castiel mumbled chewing on the popcorn. "But Caleb wanted real popcorn.' 

"Anything for our Caleb." Dean moaned at the ice cream. 

"Spoiling him already." Castiel chuckled. 

"He's got two Dads, it's a competition now." Dean smirked. 

"Oh really?" Castiel chuckled amused.

"Its a race to be papa or Dada." Dean stated, very seriously. 

"Which one are you shooting for?" Castiel smirked.

"Papa Bear Dean." Dean chuckled as though obvious.

"Papa Bear Cas sounds better." Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?! Really?! Wanna fight? Wanna go?" Dean stated playfully ripping off his shirt, as castiel looked up his mates body sliding his fingers over Dean's abs. 

"Hm...maybe I would." Castiel bit his lip, putting the popcorn down as Dean blinked. 

"Uh...not the direction I saw this going." Dean watched castiel climb onto his lap, he took off his top. 

"May the best man win." Castiel smirked as he yanked Dean into a hard kiss. 

 

 

 

❥ 

Lucifer sucked in air as he sat on the porch of his home, looking out at the sunset, as Michael slowly walked up. Lucifer turned slightly as Michael took a seat on the porch swing next to him. He looked down noticing the unlit cigarette in Lucifer's hand, and his eyes read disappointments.

"So I'm assuming you're not...?" Michael asked as Lucifer moved to bite at his fingernails. 

"Its not lit is it?" Lucifer mumbled clutching a piece of paper in his hands. 

"So you are?" Michael asked his face lighting up.

"I-i don't know." Lucifer bit his nail.

"Did you go to the doctor?" Michael asked confused.

"Yes. But...here." Lucifer shoved the paper into Michaels hand. "I asked for them to print my results. I didn't want to know alone." Michael looked at the paper in his hands, as he held his breath. 

"Before I open this...do you even want a kid?" Michael asked as Lucifer sighed. 

"...I never thought about it. Being a dad..." Lucifer chuckled nervously. "...when I found out I was a Omega. I ran. Raised in old tradition ways, Back when I younger, Omega's weren't...Omega's were still sold and bought for a pretty penny, there was still separation of statues. I watched people i knew, people i loved taken away. I never...wanted to be forced into a mating and raising a child. I ran far, found home in a small town and I hide who I was for years, scared and disgusted with what I was. So I became an alpha with musk, learned to fight..." 

"Times have changed. Omega's have gone above and beyond. They keep normal jobs, and are extremely protected... You don't have to hide anymore." Michael cupped his face as Lucifer eyes filled with tears, Lucifer leaned in and kissed him softly. "So answer me this...do you want a kid with me?"

"...yes." Lucifer smiled softly as Michael looked down at his hand. 

"Are you ready?" Michael chuckled. 

"Okay." Lucifer bit at his nails as he watched Michael open the paper. His eyes scanned the paper, as his smile fell, Lucifer's heart dropped. "I-is it negative?" 

"No, its positive. I just got a papercut." Michael teased, as Lucifer pulled him into a kiss. 

"O-okay ground rules. I don't want to quit my job till I have to and I want to resume my work if I want to okay? After the baby is born." Lucifer breathed honestly excited. 

"Anything you want." Michael leaned down happily kissing him, he slid a hand over Lucifer's stomach. When Lucifer jumped punching him in the nose. "What the hell, luc?!"

"I'm sorry! I freak out every time you get near my belly!" Lucifer cupped his face, looking at his hurt nose. 

"Its okay. We match." Michael chuckled as he looked his lovers broken nose from earlier and they laughed.

"It must be because we aren't completely mated..." Lucifer stated. "I see you as a threat to our baby." 

"Well we can definitely fix that." Michael picked up Lucifer as the older man yelped as Michael laughed carrying them inside. 

❥

 

 

 

Castiel blinked when he heard dean cough. The first time today he didn't think twice, but somewhere between the eleventh and twelfth time he felt growing concern. The cough slowly getting worse, he noticed every time dean returned from his morning run.

"Dean." Castiel touched his hand to Dean's forehead.

"I'm fine." Dean coughed but castiel's eyes turned purple in worry. 

"Dean, you have a fever." Castiel touched a different area of Dean's head to confirm. 

"I'll be fine." Dean coughed. "I just got a cough. Just stay away from me so you don't get sick." 

"No. You need to rest." Castiel frowned. 

"You smell like omega again." Dean mumbled as castiel forced him up. "Are your eyes purple?"

"Go upstairs and change into your pajamas." Castiel insisted.

"But..." Dean sniffed weakly.

"Go." Castiel stated as Dean pouted going towards the stairs. He had to be careful not to catch the cold dean caught, but he couldn't just leave dean to fend for himself. He paced nervously trying to figure out how to care for his mate. "Ah. Ha!" 

 

 

 

 

"Okay... sooooo what exactly am I doing here?" Michael stated as he looked at dean, dean laying sleeping on the bed on his stomach. Half undressed, looking sad and slightly pathetic with a fever.

"You wanted a job. You got one." Castiel smiled. "Take care of my Sicky mate." 

"...I'm going home." Michael turned but castiel stopped him.

"Look its not ideal, but when Dean is better it will prove you are worthy of other work." Castiel insisted. "Plus. I can't care for him. If I get sick it could cause problems for the baby."

"..." Michael sighed. "Okay okay." 

"Perfect." Castiel clapped happily. "Can you please fix whatever is going on with that." Castiel made a random gesture towards Dean who garbled as he turned to leave. 

"Cas...wait." Michael grabbed his wrist softly.

"Yeah?" Castiel turned.

"...i-im going to be a dad." Michael choked out, Castiel smiled as he hugged him. 

"Michael that's wonderful." Castiel hugged him, castiel's belly brushed against Michael's as Michael slowly pulled back."how do you feel?"

"I'm totally completely scared shitless." Michael confessed. "Does that go away?"

"Oh. That never goes away. It just slowly gets replaced with the love you feel watching it grow..." Castiel reassured as dean groaned. "Just think, this is going to be great practice." Castiel patted him before walking away.

 

 

 

"He bit me!" Michael groaned from upstairs as castiel choked on his tea from laughter. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Smile Cas." Dean smiled as he took a picture of castiel, who put his hand up to block the shot.

"I look like a hippo." Castiel frowned.

"Well, you're seven months pregnant, Cas." Dean stated sitting on the couch next to him, putting the camera on the table. 

"I know... I just...don't feel sexy." Castiel frowned. 

"You are, believe me." Dean pulled him close as Dean kissed castiel's neck. "Every time I see you bend over, I got to physically restrain myself." 

"Even if I look like I swallowed a planet?" Castiel asked.

"Are you calling our offspring fat?" Dean teased.

"What?" Castiel laughed.

"He's not the size of a planet." Dean stated trying to sound offended. "Dada Cas thinks you're fat!"

"Don't tell him that! Fat is beautiful. Papa bear cas thinks you're beautiful!" Castiel cooed rubbing his stomach as Dean laughed.

"I hope it comes out a alien." Dean chuckled as castiel climbed on his lap. "Like aliens? Out of your chest and spewing!"

"You are so mean." Castiel chuckled loudly as Dean leaned over kissing him. Dean's hands gripped his thighs softly, leaving light kisses on castiel's neck. 

"How did I get you?" Dean mumbled kissing his neck. "I must have done something right in a past life. Castiel smiled softly his eyes looked at Dean lovingly before he shook his head no softly. 

"I got lucky with you." Castiel chuckled softly moving his head to give dean more access. "I could have ended up mated to a creepy perv wanting a walking sex toy." 

"You did mate a creepy perv." Dean bit castiel's neck teasingly, which caused castiel to moan. Castiel closed his eyes, softly feeling dean start to run his hands over his body. 

"Then I'm more blessed than I thought." Castiel moaned as he felt dean slid off castiel's maternity shirt, dean broke the kiss on castiel's neck to stare at his mates beautiful body. Swollen and pregnant with life, dean slid soft hands up his belly. 

"Gods, you're beautiful." Dean smiled moving to cup his face as castiel blushed softly. Watching as Dean moved towards the camera, this time castiel didn't stop dean as he took some photos.

 

 

 

 

☂ 

"Avery." Gabriel kissed the fussing newborn, as he sat at a table with Dean and castiel. Who were for the first time in forever, a hour away from their home and now in the home of Sam and Gabriel. Here to support Sam officially becoming the head of Winchester intersperse, and this party was happening to celebrate that fact. 

Castiel watched Gabriel rock the baby, her head full of beautiful spiky dark brown hair, and Sam's green eyes which with her big built for a newborn showed more of Sam but subtle hints of Gabriel without. Gabriel calmed her, cooing her name as she slowly calmed down. Castiel smiled at the bonding as he rubbed his own stomach, the baby rolled under his hand. Gabriel noticed castiel's glances as he smiled softly. 

"Want to hold her?" Gabriel smiled handing over Avery without castiel answering. Taking the baby, as he looked over the giant baby who blinked at him. "Ten pounds of baby, and nineteen hours of labor later." Castiel looked mortified.

"Please don't scare him." Dean wrapped an arm around the back of castiel's chair.

"She was wearing one month clothes as a newborn. I'm mortified too." Gabriel laughed as she drooled, he wiped it away. "Don't worry, your mates not freakishly big so your baby should be normal sized." Gabriel smiled as castiel pulled Avery close to his body. Feeling the embrace of the child close to his body, he couldn't help love her coos and her little noises. Castiel leaned down kissing her nose, taking in her beautiful little baby scent mixed with gingerbread and pine. 

"Sam looks happy." Dean commented taking a sip of his...juice. On insistence of castiel who didn't want him drinking, watching castiel handling the baby. 

"He's a seventeen and a half year old who's finally gaining his fathers love for the first time since he mated me." Gabriel took a sip of champagne.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked as Gabriel looked over.

"I'm two years older than Sam." Gabriel sighed leaning back in the chair. "When we mated, he was fifteen and I was seventeen, we had been friends since childhood...See, He had known he was Alpha since he was twelve. I was seventeen, the day I realized I was a omega...I knew how hard life would be for me...he held me till I stopped crying. Brushed my tears away, he promised to protect me...that everything would be okay. Then he kissed me..." 

Gabriel touched his lips as he smiled softly, twirling his ring on one finger. "Been mated ever since."

"Our parents never approve of the mating." Dean stated playing with Avery's little fingers. "Wanted him to marry Jessica Moore."

"Little Miss perfect." Gabriel choked out obviously annoyed by the name.

"Speaking of which." Dean ushered a hand towards Sam who was talking to Jessica. Smiling and laughing as Gabriel raised an eyebrow before downing his drink in obvious annoyance. Standing he took Avery from castiel's hands, Avery mumbled softly, Gabriel fixed her little dress. 

Sam smiled sipping his champagne, as Jessica nodded as she talked. Gabriel barged through lightly pushing her out of the way. 

"Sweetie, Avery was just the start of an argument with your brother. He claims Avery looks just like me, when obviously she looks like you-" Gabriel lied pretending to laugh when he paused. "Jessica? Wow! Didn't see you there!" 

"Hey, Gabriel." She waved lightly pushing her hair back, as Sam softly took Avery. 

"You haven't had the pleasure of meeting my little princess." Sam smiled as Jessica smiled softly running her finger over Avery's cheek. 

"She's beautiful." Jessica confessed as Avery cooed lightly. "You named her Avery? After our code name?" 

"Code name?" Gabriel choked out, he had no idea.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled softly as they smiled at each other. Gabriel frowned noticeably. "Actually, jess, the reason I asked you here was to ask if you would be Avery's godmother." 

"Sam...i-i..." Jessica watched Gabriel take Avery from Sam and smiled at them both. 

"Excuse me, I need to choke on razor blades. Maybe then you two can find happiness together." Gabriel smiled angrily at them both.

"Gabe." Sam sighed as Gabriel stormed off. "Excuse me Jessica." Sam followed after him, Gabriel handing the baby to castiel once again. Which caused her to cry, as Gabriel wiped his own tears walking towards their house. 

☂ 

 

 

 

 

"Gabe!" Castiel panicked as Avery cried, holding the baby as she sobbed loudly. "What should I do?" Castiel looked down noticing his shirt was wet, he groaned as he noticed milk had soaked his shirt. He cured, as Dean took Avery. 

"I got her." Dean bit his lip from laughing. 

"Shut up." Castiel smacked him. "They said this could happen, I thought they were kidding." Castiel grabbed a napkin, patting his shirt profusely. 

"Who said?" Dean asked as Avery slowly started to calm by his rocking. 

"The books, Dean." Castiel stated. "Crowley lent me his pregnancy books. Said I could start reacting to a baby crying." 

"Is that what you've been reading all night?" Dean chuckled teasingly mocked. "Studying?"

"I have been staying up late reading. Not studying." Castiel mocked back.

"My cute little book worm." Dean chuckled as he pulled castiel close kissing his head. 

"Dean this is serious! I'm so embarrassed." Castiel blushed as Dean handed castiel the baby before he took his shirt off. "Dean?! This is a dinner party! You can't go shirtless!" 

"Now you don't need to be embarrassed my little nerd." Dean stated as he handed castiel his shirt to cover himself in as castiel smiled at his adorable mate. Hiding his wet shirt under dean's clean one, draping it like a bib. 

 

 

 

 

☂

 

"Gabe." Sam frowned as Gabriel slammed the dishes angrily into the sink.

"What?" Gabe snapped. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. 

"I'm sorry I ruined your moment with Jessica." Gabriel stated sarcastically. 

"What is your problem?" Sam walked over.

"Avery's name is my problem!" Gabriel snapped, in full tears. "Jessica is my problem!"

"What did Jessica ever do to you? She was our friend." Sam stated angrily.

"She was YOUR friend. Jessica may have grown up with us but we were always in awkward standing ground because we BOTH were madly in love with you." Gabriel sniffed. "I was always compared to her on every level."

"Gabe-" Sam sighed. 

"Now you secretly named our daughter after Jessica's code name?!" Gabriel sniffed turning around to scrub the dishes. "Asked her to be the godmother without my consent. Why don't you just go mate her like you obviously want to!" Gabriel sniffed as Sam stayed quiet, Sam sighed moving to hold his mate from behind nuzzling him. 

"Hey...hey...come sit down with me." Sam breathed leading him towards the couch, Gabriel was pulled onto Sam's lap who held him closely. "There has never been a competition on my side Gabe. It was only ever going to be you. Jessica was there for me through my frustrations and sadness that came to loving a person I felt I could never had..."

 

 

☤ -couple years ago- 

Fifteen year old Sam sobbed in his tree house, rubbing his face which was almost raw from the action, just burying his face into his knees. 

"Sam, please don't be sad." Sixteen year old Jessica moved to sit next to him, softly holding out a candy bar. Sam refused it shaking his head. "Avery really likes you-"

"My dad's not here, we can quit with the code names." Sam snapped cruelly. 

"Fine, Gabriel really likes you. I can tell." Jessica reassured.

"He hasn't been answering my calls, his family has been turning me away. He hates me." Sam sniffed. 

"If you really feel that way, confront him." Jessica stated. 

"w-what?" Sam sniffed as Jessica started to push him towards the door. 

"Go confess your feelings! Duh!" Jessica laughed as he got to the door. 

"B-but...what if he says he hates me?" Sam sniffed.

"I can almost guarantee he won't. Now go." Jessica waved him off as Sam hesitantly went down the ladder. 

 

 

 

 

Sam moved to the window of Gabriel's house. Sliding in Gabriel's room window which had a broken latch, that they always used to the advantage of late night hanging out. Entering the room a strong scent of omega hit his nose, making his body tense. None of Gabe's family were omegas. 

Sam turned the light on, as he covered his nose. Gabriel's sweaty naked body came into view on the bed. Gabriel trying to sleep off whatever made him feel this sick, as Sam realized why his crush had stopped accepting his calls. 

Sam's eyes glowed amber, as he watched the half awake omega turn panting and needingly to look at the alpha.

"S-Sam?" Gabriel mewed weakly. "You're here again."

"I-i haven't seen you in almost a week." Sam moved closer to his friend. 

"Since my heat started I see nothing but you." Gabriel panted, tears started to form in his eyes. "I-I'm a omega, Sam."

"I-i know its okay." Sam softly touched the Omega's forehead, seeing a jug of water he put some on the cloth patting him down. 

"You don't understand." Gabriel sobbed. "You are going away to a alpha college that's so far away. I won't see you again." 

"I-Ill come see you." Sam reassured. 

"You'll forget all about me...Omega's are the worse. I'm a bottom feeder. I can't be a doctor. No one will take me seriously. All I wanted was to be a alpha to be with you." 

"G-Gabriel?" Sam blushed. 

"I-I love you, Sam." Gabriel sobbed as Sam went deep red. Sam softly cupped Gabriel's face, as Gabriel looked into his eyes. 

"I promise to protect you, Gabriel. For the rest of my life....as your Alpha." Sam stated. 

"S-Sam?" Gabriel choked out.

"I...if you'll have me." Sam softly asked as Gabriel nodded tears falling down his face as Sam's lips softly collided with Gabriel's. 

The clothes Sam had, left Sam's body rather quickly the teen awkwardly moving closer. A mess of sloppy kisses, and hormones. Gabriel wet and needy under him, as Sam let the alpha hormones take over. Sam growled loudly as Gabriel opened his legs for him, Sam's cock throbbed in response. 

Sam moving into the space, his cock pressed against the Omega's slick covered hole. Gabriel whimpered at the touch of Sam's cock at his entrance, before Sam broke the kiss to pant. 

"Gabriel I love you." Sam panted as he slowly moved his hips forward, Gabriel gasped at the feel of Sam moving inside him. Digging his nails into Sam's back, Gabriel moaned and whimpered. Didn't have time to react to the feeling as Sam moved into him, moaning as he leaned up kissing the omega. Gabriel cried out and gasped, at the inexperienced sex, it was good despite them only going on instinct. 

Sam slammed deep into Gabe, panting as he looked into Gabriel's eyes as he did. Gabriel could see feelings they both been holding in for so long, the emotions behind each touch and kiss. 

Gabriel hadn't realized when he had started to cum, but his body came hard. Him arching his back before Sam's teeth slammed into his collarbone, gabriel moved forward to slam teeth into Sam's as Gabriel finished his orgasm. He didn't expect to feel hot cum explode onto his stomach moment's later pulling away from the bite as he watched Sam's cock knot against his stomach. 

Sam hadn't come inside Gabriel, though it was normal for a alpha to cum inside his mate, the instinct high. He panted at Sam who slid hands against his knot, rubbing it hoping it would calm sooner. 

"You didn't come inside...?" Gabriel panted as Sam smiled softly.

"We are going to be the best parents someday, but first you are going to be the best doctor." Sam moved to flop next to him, the younger man snuggled into Gabriel's warm. "My beautiful mate." 

☤

 

 

 

☂

 

-now-

"Wait...so...Avery?" Gabriel choked out as Sam kissed his neck.

"Was the codename I used when I talked to Jessica about you around you or my dad." Sam chuckled. "I chose Avery because I named her after you." 

"So...jess was...?" Gabriel questioned.

"Jess was the biggest supporter of us. She convinced me to finally have the courage to mate you." Sam blushed. "I never would have tried without her."

"But...I thought she hated me..." Gabriel sniffed. "But I guess I should have asked instead of assuming." 

"That's why I think we should make her Avery's godmother." Sam slid his tongue against Gabriel's ear, Gabriel moaned. Sam pushed his mate back onto the couch as he nipped at the mating mark. 

"Are you trying to seduce me into saying yes?" Gabriel moaned as Sam undid his tie and took off his jacket. 

"I'm helping you see my side of things." Sam smirked as he unbuttoned Gabriel's shirt sliding his tongue over his stomach. "I mean, she lives so close by. Attends alpha school with me, when she's free she could look after Avery." 

Gabriel watched his mate, unbuckle his pants. Gabriel whimpered already soaked from the attention, he lifted his ass watching sam undress him. 

"God. You are so soaked." Sam grinned. "We haven't done it since Avery was born. I haven't been able to satisfy your needs my little omega." Sam took off his own tie and jacket.

"S-Sam." Gabriel moaned. 

"God, remember the night we conceived Avery?" Sam unbuckled his pants. "You were so cute dressed up as a little angel. I knew I just had to bend you over the table and take you. I didn't care if we were at the company Halloween party. Any minute someone could have walked in, but you loved that." 

Gabriel moaned as Sam turned him over roughly, Gabriel now on his hands and knees as Sam glanced him over. Sam tearing off the last bit of clothes, as he smirked. 

"Never seen you so wet." Sam smirked as he moved to position himself. "Wanting my knot, little omega?"

"Y-Yes." Gabriel choked out as he felt Sam slowly tease it in. "M-More!" 

"God, look at you just sucking me in. God its been too long." Sam smirked as he rammed the last bit in. Gabriel cried out digging his nails into the couch as Sam pounded him. Watching the omega curse and gasp, as the omega turned his head to watch. "Always loved to watch. Such a good omega slut."

"YES! YES! AH!" Gabriel cried out watching his hole engulf his alpha. He gripped the couch, panting as he moaned, he remembered that night so well. It was the first time his mate had cum inside him, he couldn't hold it back any longer. Sam wanted to completely own his mate, and he did. The knot felt so amazing it added to the high, biting his lip as he groaned wanting it again. 

"I wonder if anyone will come inside looking for us." Sam smirked watching Gabriel's eyes look towards the front door. "Catch you this needy, you wouldn't want me to stop. You wouldn't want to stop." 

"S-Sam!" Gabriel choked out, as he felt him thrust against his prostate and screamed in pleasure. He felt Sam pull his hair and god Gabriel loved the hell out of his mate. The fantasy sex was always his favorite, the potential of being caught. 

"The house smells of needy omega. It smells of a whore." Sam smirked as he bit playfully into Sam's neck. "I wonder if he'd want a piece....I'd gladly share." Gabriel cried out as he felt Sam knot start to swell, god, Sam wasn't going to pull out this time. 

"Sam! Ah!" Gabriel cried out as the knot tighten to fill Gabriel caused Gabriel to start Cumming roughly over the couch, as he felt his mates cum fill him deeply. Sam bit into Gabriel's shoulder as he came and that caused Gabriel to shudder. Letting go once he came, Sam licked the bleeding wound, and smirked at him. 

"My good little omega." Sam purred into his ear and Gabriel lulled his head in loving response.

☂

 

 

 

 

"Did you seriously bring the book with you?" Dean teased as Sam and Gabriel returned after a hour of almost being gone. Gabriel trying to hide his bite mark by pulling his shirt up more, as he sat next to Dean taking Avery from him.

"Was she good?" Gabriel smiled kissing her. 

"An angel." Dean smiled as castiel intensely read the book. 

"It says here you are most fertile a couple months after giving birth." Castiel read. "See dean, I never would have known that without this."

"I'm not saying its bad, I'm just saying you're a dork." Dean teased, not noticing the shocked expression on Gabriel's face. Here he was still full of his mates cum, after two months of giving birth. He looked to Sam who shrugged amused more than anything pulling Gabe close he kissed his forehead. What's another going to hurt?

"Why are you shirtless?" Sam asked his brother amused. 

"Avery was crying and..." Castiel blushed rubbing his belly.

"Come with me Cas, you can borrow one of my shirts." Gabriel chuckled. "I work at a hospital. So it happened a lot to me." Gabriel handed Sam Avery before taking castiel's hand and leading him inside. 

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked. 

"Of course. We are family." Gabriel hummed as he walked towards the bedroom, he dug through his clothes till he found one and handed it to Cas. "Here. This should fit." 

"Thanks Gabe." Castiel smiled.

"No problem, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Gabriel walked down, noticing Jessica was down there looking a bit lost. "Jess?"

"G-Gabe!" Jessica jumped. "I-Im just looking for the bathroom."

"Down the hall to the right." Gabriel stated as Jessica turned. "Jessica wait." Jessica turned back. "Sam and I would like you to be Avery's godmother, I apologize if my actions were rude earlier."

"Its alright." She looked down. "I'd love to be." Gabriel smiled softly before she started to walk away a voice made her stop.

"Thank you...for everything." Gabriel stated as Jessica smiled softly at him before walking away. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean held castiel's hand as they walked towards the hotel, castiel was tired and leaving the party to head to the hotel they booked for the night seemed like a good idea. 

"Gabe was sad we didn't spend the night." Castiel mumbled.

"We don't get out often, it will be nice to have a nice private hotel room." Dean shrugged.

"More like you don't want to clean our mess." Castiel chuckled. Dean didn't deny it. Castiel blinked tired eyes as he laid a head on Dean's shoulder. "I know you wanted to stay a little longer, I could go to the hotel alone."

"No, I don't want you in the city alone." Dean stated seriously.  
"Ooh. You sounded like a alpha just now." Castiel chuckled squeezing his hand, as Dean's heart was crushed at that. Castiel noticed though dean tried to hide it. "I love you no status or with status." 

"Stop making me fall for you." Dean smiled softly as he leaned in softly kissing him. Before they continued back towards the hotel, when they turned the corner a metal pipe slammed straight into Dean's stomach causing him to topple over. 

"Dean!" Castiel screamed as two men grabbed castiel's arms pulling him into the alley which another man grabbed Dean yanking him down as well.

"Keep quiet, or we slit your throat right here." The blue masked man growled into castiel's ear, as he held a knife to his throat. The second man with a black mask started to search castiel's body for valuable items. 

Dean was being beaten roughly, Dean's blood spilling on the floor from his nose, mouth and head. As another fist slammed into him, the beta in a green mask laughing. 

"For an alpha you are seriously weak." The beta laughed kicking dean in the face. "Expected more of a fight." 

Castiel's body was going haywire, unsure of what to do, it screamed to kill these men, it screamed to protect his mate but the loudest screams were protecting Caleb. When a loud scream erupted from the green masked beta, he kicked dean hard in the face.

"You bit me, you little shit!" The beta forced dean up holding him by his neck slamming him back into the wall, when he paused. He sniffed the air, as his nose trailed Dean's face. "Its because you aren't a alpha. Using musk huh?" 

The beta laughed as he calmly slid his hands into Dean's pocket, taking his wallet and handing it to another guy in a purple mask. Dean choked lightly on his hand on his throat as the beta hummed amused. 

"You are one of those...defective ones. Rarer than a bitch omega." He slid one hand up Dean's inner thigh, smirking at him. "If I had more time, I'd take you. Feel what it would be like to have something lower than a human crush my cock as it came." 

Dean choked out a struggling word, as the beta pulling his jeans and underwear away from his skin to examine his goods.

"Good size too." The green masked beta smirked to himself, Dean's lips were turning blue as he tried to claw at the beta's face with the last of his efforts. Dean's hand tries reaching for the broken bottle in the trash can a bit away during the kiss. The beta didn't notice laughing with amusement, as he kissed Dean's lips ever so softly. His eyes moved to castiel almost like he forgot he was even there, smirking at castiel he chuckled. "Something to remember me by." 

The beta rammed his teeth into Dean's neck as Dean choked out a scream, the beta latched on, blood dripping down his face as sirens erupted close by. 

"We got to go!" The black masked alpha stated, as the green beta licked his bloody lips. 

"Sir, look at this." The purple masked man examined the ID.

"A Winchester? The famous dean winchester? Delicious. Looks like you and your little whore mate will be coming with us after all." The green beta slid hand over the gun on his hip. 

"Cas! Run!" Dean screamed through he was being choked as loud as he could, then stabbing a glass shard into the beta's gut roughly, as the sound of a gun went off. 

"O-oh..." The beta groaned as he collapsed, the gun falling from his hands as dean looked down at the bullet wound that started to bleed.

"Logan! Run! Hurry! We have to get out of here!" One man yelled pulling the bleeding beta along quickly as the sirens drew closer, but when the man passed out. The others scattering like flies, booking it leaving their friend behind. 

"D-Dean?" Castiel bolted to him as he kneeled down next to dean. "Dean?!" He pulled Dean's body onto his lap holding him, lightly shaking him. "DEAN!" 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel rushed towards the emergency room, pulling open the curtains, the look of a lifeless body laid before him. Beaten and brushed to all hell, he was almost unrecognizable. This was his brother in law, this was Dean. 

"What do we have?" Gabriel asked sliding on his gloves looking at dean's eyes.

"Dead man walking." Hannah stated. "He was on the way to the morgue when he moved. The doctors got him stabilized. "Severe head trauma, most wounds aimed to his head. Gunshot to the lower abdomen. He had a new bite mark on his neck which made them concerned..." Hannah mumbled reading the chart as Gabriel held his breath, trying to stabilize him.

"His friend he arrived with isn't nearly in the same state." Hannah pulled back another curtain."He was stabbed with some sort of bottle, had head injury as well, most likely from passing out, but hasn't woken up yet. We have him on a ventilator, the bottle injury seemed to have damaged a good chunk of his lungs." 

"He isn't his friend." Castiel stated looking angrily as tears slid down his face. "He's the guy who attacked us...him and his friends." 

"Ca-Cas?" Gabriel choked out as dean started to flat line. 

"D-Dean?! DEAN!" Castiel screamed as nurses rushed to try to stabilize him.

"Someone get him out of here!" Gabriel screamed. "Call my husband!" Castiel was pulled away, screaming and crying.

 

 

 

 

 

"The baby's vitals are off the charts." Castiel heard Gabriel whisper to Sam. "The stress is not good for the baby, the fact his mate-" castiel was pretending to be asleep which he normally did to avoid talking to others. 

"He will lose that baby at this rate." Gabriel sighed as tears filled castiel's eyes, his back to them as he rubbed his stomach stubley, Caleb moved roughly under his hands as tears slid down castiel's face.

"He needs his mate asap." Sam started rubbing his head. 

"Its been a week." Gabriel stated holding himself. "Dean's been unconscious since the incident." 

"I know." Sam stated. 

"We won't know if dean will pull through till he wakes up...if he wakes up." Gabriel looked towards castiel. "He's strong, Cas, most would have lost the baby by now. He seems to be trying his hardest to hold on...I don't know if I could."

"Hey hey. I'm not going anywhere." Sam cupped his face. 

"Gabriel?" A nurse rushed in, she was panting as though she had been running. 

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Gabriel pulled away from Sam.

"You told me to let you know if he showed signs of waking up..." Hannah smiled as Gabriel looked towards the door as castiel bolted towards the door running to Dean's room.

"Cas! You should be resting!" Gabriel moved to him as castiel's breath hitched seeing the terrible condition of his mate. Castiel moved towards Dean softly, tears sliding down his face as he stood over him. His hands wanting to touch him, but too scared to. Castiel felt movement against his belly, seeing Dean's little finger move against the feeling of Caleb's movement against it. It was slight movement, castiel hadn't noticed his belly kept touching deans hand but castiel started to cry softly. 

"Dean?" Castiel sobbed as Dean's eyes slowly started to flutter open slightly. 

"C...Cas?" Dean mumbled almost incoherent. "W...where am I?" 

"Shhh. Its okay. You're safe now. You're in the hospital." Castiel watched Dean's hand completely touch his belly, as and he almost broke down crying. As Dean's hand slid slowly over Caleb's movement. Caleb almost instantly calming to the touch, and castiel smiled softly but tears escaped and guilt resurfaced. "I'm sorry...w-we should have taken the limo to the hotel...like you said."

"It's not your fault." Dean looked at him through his less swollen eye. "Im sorry...i did something stupid and got shot...I couldn't forgive myself if you or Caleb didn't make it...I had to protect you..." Castiel sobbed moving to sit in the chair next to Dean's bed, as dean moved his hand from Caleb to castiel's face holding him.

"Let's give them some privacy." Gabriel closed the curtain, softly letting the couple have their time. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean's body was so weak, he drifted sometimes when he was talking these two week of healing. Just falling asleep half way though his sentence. Gabriel said this would be normal, his body too weak to keep itself off. Which castiel didn't like leaving his side, especially the monster who laid close by in his own little coma. Drop it. Dean told him. How could he? That beta almost killed his mate, almost made castiel lose his child. Almost made castiel a widow. 

The nurses left him alone for the most part, on Gabriel's orders. He was left to stay by his mates side without any problems. They even pushed a bed together so castiel could sleep next to his mate. 

When castiel was sure the nurses had finished their rounds, he found himself pushing the curtain open where the man laid in a coma after his fight with dean. Castiel moved to the beta, tears sliding down his face as he leaned into him and breathed into his ear.

"You almost took everything from me." Castiel hissed. "You shot my mate. The love of my life. You almost took him from me. But you didn't. I won. My mate will live. We will have our baby in a few months. Dean and I will grow old together and raise a shitload of kids. I will not let anyone take that away from me, especially you." 

Castiel stared down at the man in anger, castiel's face cold but his eyes read pain and anger. This man had almost taken everything from him. Castiel looked over the ventilator, his eyes following the cords to the wall. Taking a deep breath his hand slid down to the cord, he yanked it. The alarm started to go off, but castiel just turned it off, watching the vitals as they started to flat line. One by one. When he was sure the man had died, he plugged the machine back in, wiping his tears as he turned back the alarm on. He closed the curtain, crawling back in bed with his mate as nurses and doctors rushed in to save the man. But it was too late.

Castiel fell asleep peacefully that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure you should be moving?" Castiel asked as Dean was helped into the wheelchair by sam. 

"He should be fine to take up the rest of his treatment at home." Gabriel stated. "He must remain resting as well as you too."

"Homemade mac and cheese is calling me." Dean smiled as castiel laughed. 

"I promised him real food once he recovered and he chose that." Castiel chuckled as they watched Sam and dean being dorks with the wheelchair. Dean was making airplane noises and Sam was swerving the chair as they went down the hall. 

"I know what you did." Gabriel's voice called him off guard and castiel tensed. "Hard to say faulty machines if the machines both stopped working."

"Are you going...to turn me in?" Castiel placed his hand on his stomach.

"...It was hard to cover up but its buried. I put him on the top of the list and he was cremated this morning. No one will know." Gabriel stated. Castiel swallowed looking at his belly softly. "The only reason I didn't turn you in is because I would have done the same thing..." Gabriel's hand touched his own stomach softly.

"Sam is hoping I'm pregnant again." Gabriel stated. "If I am, then Avery will be eleven months older than this one. I will have two babies I will need to protect from people like him...one more monster from this world is good enough for me...but castiel this can never happen again do you understand me? You risked not only your life but mine. If anyone ever finds out they would have arrested us both."

"I understand..." Castiel touched his baby bump. "Thank you Gabe." Gabriel nodded as he watched castiel climb into the limo after dean and watched them drive away. 

"So what's the good news you wanted to tell me?" Sam buried his nose into his mates neck taking a deep breath, Gabriel said nothing continuing to stare out at the limo driving down the street playing with his necklace, as he handed Sam the test results.

"You knocked me up again." Gabriel stated as Sam smiled happily snapping Gabriel out of his gaze to spin him. "Took the test this morning after I hurled."

"Oh! It's another little princess! I know it!" Sam leaned down kissing Gabriel's belly as Gabriel laughed softly. "A little sister to Avery." 

"How are you so sure?" Gabriel laughed. 

"Because I am never wrong." Sam smirked. "Now I'm going to carry you home and make love to you now."

"We live a mile and a half away." Gabriel chuckled.

"I said it so I have to do it!" Sam carried him towards the doors.

"My cars right there!" Gabriel laughed as they passed the car.

"Don't care!" Sam hummed as he carried his mate away.

 

 

 

 

 

Caleb was much more active the start of castiel's eighth month, he would kick on castiel's stomach or sit on castiel's bladder. Castiel would know too because he had to wobble to the bathroom after just going. 

Dean was alright after what happened, his body recovering slowly but smoothly he didn't have much memory about what happened. He said he remember darkness, and for the most part castiel was happy he didn't. Dean had gotten use to his wheelchair, and Michael didn't mind carrying him up the stairs every night, Lucifer was the only one with the problem. Extremely anger he hasn't been there to protect them, since it was his job.

"We asked you not to come." Dean stated as Lucifer frowned watching Michael put dean into his wheelchair. "Don't give me that look."

"I'm pregnant, I can give you any look I want." Lucifer stated as castiel walked over setting up the breakfast. Dean moved the chair to the table, placing his elbows on the table as castiel put food in front of him. 

"Mac and cheese again?" Dean chuckled. 

"Dean Winchester complaining about Mac and cheese? That's a first." Castiel teased putting the other plates out.

"I'm not complaining, I can eat this till my last days. Especially your Mac and cheese, hot papa." Dean playfully smacked castiel's ass. Which castiel laughed softly, as he put juice in front of dean before castiel sat next to him. "You still feel guilty which explains the two weeks of Mac and cheese, and lucifer feels guilty which is why he won't stop hanging around. You all need to stop feeling guilty. Starting now." 

"I don't feel guilty." Michael grabbed a beer and helped himself to the food.

"Only person that should. Does Not." Dean chuckled, as Lucifer sat down to eat as well. "Now, how's our little man."

"Caleb isn't really active right now." Castiel confessed. "He must be sleeping, because I know he didn't last night." 

"I'll complain to the landlord." Dean teased as castiel kissed him. 

"You are such a dork." Castiel kissed him as Dean's hand slid over his belly as he ate. Castiel had to admit it was his guilt that fueled the start of Mac and cheese almost every meal, but Caleb also started to crave the taste. Castiel almost craved it more than he was making it. Definitely Dean's son. Dean's hand slid a little lower, and castiel's breath hitched, feeling his lovers hand slid not so innocently over his bulge. 

Because of Dean's injuries, castiel has been holding back sexually with his partner. Wanting him to heal first, but dean has been attempting every which way of getting what he wanted. Trying to get the pregnant horny lover to cave was not that hard with fingers dean knew what made him break each time. 

Castiel tried to remain cold to the attempt as Dean's hands slid into his pants, gripping his shaft as stroking it teasingly. There was dean talking and laughing with Michael and Lucifer who had no idea dean was pleasuring his mate besides them. Castiel squeezed a fist, biting his lip, trying not to gasp or moan in front of his friends. 

But a doorbell ringing, caused Dean's attention on his cock to break before castiel caved. Castiel blushed deep red, pulling Dean's hand from his boxers, standing he bolted to the door. Dean frowned noticeably, he had him. He knew he had castiel in the palm of his hands! 

"Cassie!" A female screeched hugging him. 

"M-mom?" Castiel choked out, the hug tighter than he'd like as he placed a hand over his belly soothing it. "Da-dad? Jo?" 

"My boy!" A male voice chuckled as two people let themselves in. 

"Look! Bobby! Its gorgeous!" The woman smiled coming in with a five year old, the youngest of the novaks. 

"Mr. And Mrs. N!" Michael chuckled as he stood to greet them, introducing them to Lucifer when dean felt a grip on his wheelchair. Looking up he noticed castiel standing there.

"What. Did. You. Do." Castiel glared at his mate, which Dean smiled shepley.

"What makes you think I'm behind this?" Dean smirked at him. 

"Because I know you." Castiel stated. 

"Maybe I wanted to meet my in-laws." Dean shrugged, moving to stand when their attention was drawn to dean. 

"You must be Bobby and Ellen." Dean stood from his wheelchair, sucking in a groan of pain, standing to shake their hand. 

"Dean! Please sit!" Castiel urged him, panic over his face, as his eyes flashed yellow. Dean ignored him.

"Call us mom and dad." Ellen insisted as bobby and Ellen shook his hand before he awkwardly in a painful expression sat down. Castiel smacked the back of his head lightly.

"You are going to put your recovery back trying to do things like that!" Castiel snapped.

"I just wanted to make a good impression." Dean rubbed his chest. 

"Well, this has been a lovely visit mom and dad." Castiel moved to open the door. 

"We aren't going anywhere, boy." Bobby looked confused.

"Not until the baby shower is thrown." Ellen laughed as castiel tensed. 

"What baby shower?" Castiel turned to glare at dean. 

"Dean throwing you a baby shower. Its going to be wonderful. We are all flying back home to have it in our home town! Its going to be so amazing to see it again!" Ellen stated. 

"W-What?!" Castiel was taken back. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean's eyes were squeezed closed as he waited for the plane to take off, smelling of alpha musk and fear. Castiel too pissed to try to comfort his mate in any way. 

"Are you going to be pissed at me the whole time?" Dean breathed out squeezing the arm rest.

"Planning on it." Castiel mumbled, as he looked out the window.

"I just wanted to throw you a amazing baby shower." Dean stated as castiel looked away. 

"I wish you didn't." Castiel scoffed. 

"What is your problem?" Dean snapped. 

"My problem is you keep sticking your nose in other people's business!" Castiel snapped. "If I knew you'd go digging into my past, I'd never-!...." Castiel stopped himself before he said something he would regret, pain and anger on Dean's face made castiel look away.

"Would have taken the offer to be my mate?" Dean spat out as castiel shied away. 

"Dean I didn't-" castiel tried to touch him, but dean ripped his arm out of reach, as the plane took off. 

"Don't. touch. me." Dean stated shaking like a leaf as he curled away from castiel. Castiel softly cried silently. 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael pushed dean towards the taxi, castiel and Dean hadn't spoke to each other since the fight on the plane. Caleb being castiel's only friend at the moment, brought comfort in feeling him move against his hand. Castiel's parents talking his ear off, as little Joanna reached out to hold his hand. He knew his family had their own taxi ready and waiting, watching them load in. Michael's voice startled him. 

"Dean wants us to take the taxi, he said he'd get his own." Michael whispered as castiel turned. 

"What?" Castiel questioned as he watched dean standing near the loading zone, hailing his own cab. Castiel growled walking over, angrily taking the wheelchair and moving it to him. "Get in." 

"I'd much rather get shot again." Dean stated coldly. "Go get in your taxi."

"Why are you trying to fight with me?!" Castiel snapped. 

"Why are you deciding your past is worth more than your present?" Dean snapped. "I came here so you could spend time with your family. Yet here you are throwing our contract in my face! Go catch your taxi, I don't want to see you." Dean climbed into a taxi, as castiel frowned angrily, forcing the taxi to open its trunk. He tossed the wheelchair inside before hopping in with Dean. 

"This place has always been a negative to me!" Castiel stated.

"Fine. I'll just take the other taxi-" dean groaned trying to move, but castiel snapped at the taxi to drive. 

"Dean, This place has always been hell to me. Coming back here is bringing back memories and things I was ashamed of. I was insecure, ashamed of my weight, my personality. I hated everything about myself. I am at such a good place right now. I learned to love my body, and love myself. I want to never be negative about me again. I never want Caleb to grow up hating himself because I couldn't love myself." Castiel stated as Dean cupped his face softly. 

"Cas..." Dean nuzzled him, the touch broke castiel into tears. The one touch from his mate broke him, shattered his every firewall, and soon hard kisses were exchanged in the back seat rebuilding him with every kiss. He didn't exactly know when he got the words out to the taxi to take them not to the baby shower to set up but to their hotel. 

 

 

 

 

 

Crashing into their hotel room, castiel carefully forced Dean's shirt off as Dean pinned him against the hotel wall. Kissing him roughly, castiel moaned into each kiss. Dean's body still black and blue from the attack, but dean didn't let castiel dwell on that. Forcing the maturity top off, he instantly moved to leave Hickeys on his mate. Castiel let out a loud moan, as he unbuckled Dean's pants, pulling his pants down.  
Castiel reached over to grip his mates ass, which dean moaned. Dean moved to pick him up, but castiel shook his head no.

"Do this right or we stop now." Castiel mumbled against dean's lips. Dean mumbled curse words as castiel chuckled. Castiel moved to the bed, taking off the remainder of his clothes like a small strip tease before climbing onto the bed. 

Dean smiled moving to join him, castiel extremely wet already, as dean carefully moved over him. He chuckled softly at the feel of castiel's baby bump. He slid a hand over it, softly before kissing him again. Soft kisses, smiling and soft touches made castiel feel so beautiful. He felt home in dean. He felt love.

When dean slid into him, castiel gasped tossing his head back. Dean's kisses trailed his body, as castiel felt dean slowly rock into him. Taking his time to make love to castiel, it was the most beautiful sex castiel admits he ever had. Dean never sped up, and he made up for speed with deepening thrusts, breaking castiel's every being. 

Dean shattered and rebuilt castiel, fixing every broken piece of him, completing him. Castiel left mouthy kisses on his shoulder as he gripping dean, digging fingers into his back. Castiel hadn't even realized he had been repeating 'I love yous' to dean but dean smiled and caressed him each I love you. 

When castiel felt his walls crush Dean's cock, he whimpered loudly in protest, as his body shuddering in a intense orgasm. Dean let out a loud groan, shuddering as castiel felt him finish. Collapsing on the bed he felt felt dean moving to pull out but stopped him. 

"Please...can we stay like this..." Castiel mumbled, as dean paused. Dean nodded chuckling as he positioned himself to spoon castiel. Castiel felt dean spoon against him, happiness he felt overwhelming when dean slid his hand over his stomach.

"Soon, Caleb we will finally meet our little one for the first time." Dean breathed against castiel's ear. "I hope he looks just like you." 

"I hope he has your freckles." Castiel chuckled.

"I was going to tell you tonight." Dean mumbled leaving hickeys on his mates neck. "How do you like the name Caleb Taylor Novak?" 

"Can we be Winchester? There are too many damn novaks." Castiel mumbled as dean played with his hair. 

"Caleb Taylor Winchester, it is then." Dean kissed his head, hearing castiel softly drifting to sleep. He curled up into him to close his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Come on, please." Dean breathed as castiel looked nervously out the limo. Castiel nodded nervously, as dean stepped out of the limo and smiled at the beautiful lightened Christmas lights that lit up the park. The gazebo lit up and beautiful as castiel stepped out. It took his breath away, and people clapped when he arrive. 

"You look dazzling you two!" Ellen smiled cupping their faces.  
"Thanks mom." Castiel blushed, as he looked over the presents and food. Dean had planned all of this? He smiled at dean in a beautiful suit, castiel dazzling in a white. He felt so much self confidences for the first time ever here. He squeezes his mates hand, as Dean and castiel celebrated their child together. Surrounded by friends and family. His whole family was there, and for the first time he didn't feel so invisible.

"I need to sit for a bit." Castiel mumbled moving to sit on the bench at the Gazebo.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as castiel nodded.

"Go tell Balthazar that tie is ridiculous." Castiel teased as Dean leaned down kissing him. 

"Been waiting for that all night." Dean cheered as he went talk to Balthazar and Benny. Castiel rubbed his belly watching Dean, Benny and Balthazar talking. 

"Here." A voice startled him turning to see Anna holding a small box. "Don't say I never got you anything." 

"Anna?" Castiel asked, as she moved to sit next to him. 

"Open it." Anna ushered softly as castiel opened it.

"Awh, your favorite baby book?" Castiel touched the worn pages as he smiled softly. 

"You use to read it to me...when you were learning to read. You stuttered over the words and pointed ever word out. Read it as many times as I wanted...." Anna went quiet.

"I loved every second of those moments." Castiel smiled rubbing His stomach tenderly. 

"You look...beautiful Cas." Anna stated shyly. "I've never seen you so happy." 

"Because I've never been this happy." Castiel confessed. "For the first time in my life I feel like I'm dancing on stars." Castiel made a small noise when he felt Caleb kick his skin roughly, he smiled. "Do you want to feel?" Anna nodded softly as he moved her hand to his belly. She jump and ripped her hand away, wiping her tears that had started to fall. 

"I-I can't...i-im sorry...Cas...I..." Anna cried. "I-i was the one-"

"Who told the reporters?" Castiel rubbed his belly. "I figured it was you." 

"Y-you know?" Anna asked. 

"I do..." Castiel sighed. "I was angry and upset at first. But...I learned a lot these eight months..." He looked at dean smiling softly. "I learned I would kill to protect my family. I learned...most secrets should be told...I learned love is strong than anything...times life will hurt but the good outweigh everything else....in a month from now...my little Caleb will be in this world as well...and I use to be scared...so scared... But I'm not anymore." He smiled as he hugged his sister softly. "I forgive you Anna." 

Castiel stood making his way to dean, he buried his face in the scent of alpha musk. Castiel moved Dean's face to kiss him, and dean kissed back. He was happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

Being home again, castiel found himself walking the beach more. Waking up early to sit on the beach, to watch dean slowly build up the ability to run. First he could only make it down the long hill before he grew too tired to continue. Though as the days went on dean was getting stronger and stronger, starting to run again every morning. 

Castiel loved watching him come home, sweaty and shirtless. Dean would come busting through the front door, panting, abs raising and falling. There would be castiel, in his long maternity top cooking breakfast for them both. Dean would walk over. Pinch his ass and growl possessively in his ear before kissing his mating mark. 

Sometimes if dean was lucky, castiel wouldn't be wearing any underwear and maybe if dean was good, castiel would ride him. These were their mornings, these were the moments they lived for. 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love watching the sunrise with you." Castiel confessed as dean laid on his side after making love once. Dean rubbed castiel's belly, chuckling softly. "What?"

"Our whole lives are going to change in a month." Dean chuckled. "Caleb will be here." 

"I know." Castiel nuzzled his mate. "I can't wait to hold him in my arms, our little miracle baby....but I'm going to miss feeling him kick and move in my belly...to think, he never would have been possible if you weren't born special." 

"I thought it was a curse. I was angry. Sad...till I opened the door and saw you...then I knew it was all worth it." Dean cupped his face and leaned in kissing him. 

"Are you sure you want me?" Castiel teased. "I have conditions."

"Do you?" Dean chuckled rubbing his inner thigh. 

"I want a lot of children." Castiel stated. "A lot."

"Ohh." Dean nodded. "Okay, then what do I get in return?"

"The tons of sex to achieve the children." Castiel kissed his neck. 

"You drive a hard bargain." Dean pretended to be thinking about it before he laughed. "But I accept." Dean captures his lips as he kissed him Harder, castiel moaned as he slid his hands over deans abs, as a sharp kick made castiel broke the kiss. 

"Well looks like Caleb's up." Castiel chuckled as dean leaned down to kiss his belly. 

"Morning little man." Dean mumbled into the kiss on castiel's belly.

 

 

 

 

 

❥

 

Lucifer hurled roughly into the toilet, Michael stood in the doorway watching the older man. Leaning against the frame in his boxers, he softly walked over petting Lucifer's hair. 

"You look like me after a few drinks." Michael chuckled. 

"Oh? You mean yesterday?" Lucifer bit back. 

"Hey hey." Michael sat behind his mate rubbing his back. "My mom use to sing to me when I was sick. Rub my back like this."

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." Lucifer mumbled. 

"I'm not the best singer forgive me." Michael cleared his throat, rubbing Lucifer's back as he sang softly, obviously tone deaf. He sang in French, which Lucifer never knew he spoke. Lucifer calmed leaning back into his mates chest, smiling softly. "Feeling better?"

"Much...its a beautiful song." Lucifer nuzzled him. 

"I have no idea what it means...my mom just sang it all the time." Michael smiled. 

"You never talk about your mother." Lucifer mumbled closing his eyes nuzzling his mate. 

"Well...she died." Michael breathed out softly as Lucifer looked up at him. 

"O-oh. God. I'm sorry." Lucifer felt so bad. 

"Its okay. Its been awhile." Michael stated. "Almost three years." Michael softly rubbed Lucifer's belly, he was barely showing. "...I was actually wondering something." 

"What?" Lucifer asked softly.

"Can we name our first kid after my mom?" Michael asked so softly. "Her name was Regan." 

"Regan...I like it." Lucifer hummed softly nuzzling him softly as Michael cupped his chin moving to kiss him. 

 

❥


	4. I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

"Well." Gabriel smiled as he did the ultrasound on castiel's belly, examining the baby's image. "Ten fingers, ten toes. October seventeenth just around the corner, you could pop any day now." Gabriel swirled the screen as Dean and castiel looked at their baby in wonder. Nine months later and here they were looking at their little creation. 

"Look, he has your nose." Dean slid his fingers over the baby's nose. 

"I never liked my nose, but...right now that is the most beautiful nose on the planet." Castiel broke into tears, as dean softly wiped them away. Moving to kiss him, as a hand slid over his stomach.

"Do you have your emergency bag ready?" Gabriel sat back in the chair.

"Yes." Dean nodded.

"Baby car seat?" Gabriel asked, and castiel nodded. "Now what do you do if castiel starts feeling pains?"

"Bring him straight to the hospital." Dean nodded.

"The due date is more of a guideline, it doesn't mean it will happen on that day." Gabriel started. 

"Yes, mother. We got it." Dean teased as Gabriel frowned. 

"Sorry, I'm excited. It will be my first miracle baby birth. I want everything to go okay." Gabriel stated. 

"Same here." Castiel chuckled cleaning his belly off. 

"Call me if anything happens." Gabriel insisted as dean saluted, leading castiel away. 

"Who is more worried, him or us?" Dean chuckled a good shot away. 

"Definitely him." Castiel chuckled. "God I feel like that one kid in willy wonka."

"The kid who ate the gum?" Dean chuckled. "Think if it pans out, you can be her for Halloween!" Castiel playfully slapped him climbing into the car. 

"I'm planning on popping out our child before hand." Castiel chuckled. 

"So...that means we can dress him up and get free candy?" Dean asked as castiel slowly nodded.

"Good plan." Castiel buckled himself in as Dean took off. While they were driving, castiel's eyes caught note of his seatbelt missing again. When dean stopped at a redlight, castiel's eyes flashed yellow as he buckled him in. 

"Seriously dean? Every time." Castiel groaned annoyed. 

"Sorry I forget. I don't get out much." Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. 

"Dean it is." Castiel stated seriously. "I don't want to raise our baby alone if you die in a stupid car accident."

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll wear my seatbelt from now on." Dean stated squeezing his hand as castiel looked back into the back seat. Looking at the beautiful little baby seat in the back castiel couldn't help but imagine their child sitting in it. Castiel smiled to himself and rubbed his belly. 

 

 

 

 

"I just need to sit." Castiel smiled softly as their walks on the beach had gotten shorter, castiel's feet always hurt him. Dean would rub them when castiel lay on the beach, trying to bring him relief. Castiel closed his eyes as he laid back against the sand, a little crab walked by which caused dean's attention. Dean smirked, stopping the foot massage before picking up the crab and holding it in front of Cas. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean tried not to chuckle as castiel opened his eyes softly, jumping at the sight of the crab. Castiel yelped, before sudden realization washed over him. Dean was crying in laughter, holding his stomach laughing. 

"Are you trying to scare the baby out of me?!" Castiel smacked his shoulder.

"Trying." Dean chuckled through tears. 

"You are such a ass." Castiel snapped, as dean blinked not realizing castiel was upset.

"I-im sorry love." Dean tried to apologize setting the crab down.

"Just help me up and to the house." Castiel insisted as Dean helped him up, he didn't mean to upset him. Castiel took dean's hand walking them back towards the house, but dean hadn't realized how close to the water castiel was walking them by. "Dean?"

Dean looked over not being able to respond before castiel pushed him into the ocean water. Castiel was laughing loudly, as dean resurfaced. 

"You got me!" Dean laughed as castiel fell on his ass laughing loudly, as a wave hit him causing dean to laugh harder. "I thought you were really mad, asshole! You are so dead!" Dean moved to get him, castiel laughed as dean moved to him splashing him. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Cas. Phone call." Dean stated handing him the phone as dean moved to join him outside. Castiel blinked, he never got phone calls. 

"Hello?" Castiel asked as Dean closed the slider door, stepping on the patio. 

"Castiel Novak? I'm your lawyer, Raphael Termer. I'm calling you up on behalf of your contract and conditions." The man spoke. 

"My contract and conditions?" Castiel asked taking a seat that the kitchen table. 

"In one of the conditions of your mating with the unknown party, you asked in a years time that you will be personally contacted to check on your wellbeing and see if you are happy with your living arrangement." Raphael stated as he shifted through some paper work. 

"That's odd, but honestly though. What would it matter?" Castiel chuckled. 

"Because if you were unhappy, you have a clause that gets you out of the contract. I could come pick you up and you could return home." Raphael stated. 

"W-what?" Castiel was taken back. "I didn't think I had any rights."

"You're not a item, of course you'd have these rights." Raphael stated. "If you were in a abusive home, you could be removed at your request at any moment. Which is why we required monthly check ups to check for abuse." 

Castiel hadn't realized, he had needed monthly check ups for his pregnancy, so Gabriel was also checking for signs of abuse. 

"Your doctor Gabriel Winchester has submitted many good reports. Looks like you're pregnant. Congratulations." Raphael stated. 

"Y-yes...thank you..." Castiel swallowed.

"In the event you were unhappy with the arrangement you have total rights to your child. You live in a state that favors the birth parent." Raphael explained. 

"W-What?" Castiel choked out. 

"Your mate Dean knows of the phone call and the terms. He said if you wanted to leave he will respect your decision, as well as a million will be placed into a private account. His condition is your happy." Raphael stated. 

"I-I'm not leaving, Dean." Castiel choked out, dean was willing to risk his happiness so castiel was happy?

"So you're happy then?" Castiel heard his lawyer ask, as he watched Michael and dean arguing over how to cook the burger, Lucifer was sitting on the patio rolling his eyes. 

"Unbelievably." Castiel smiled towards his mate. 

"Alright. You have my number if you need anything." Raphael stated closing the file.

"I will but I doubt I'll ever need it. " Castiel smiled towards dean. 

"Have a good day, castiel." Raphael stated. 

"Have a good day, Raphael." Castiel hung up, he didn't hesitate to open the sliding glass door, and move to dean pulling him into a rough and needy kiss while dean was in mid conversation of cheese. 

Dean kissed back, as castiel broke the kiss. 

"Upstairs. Now." Castiel purred against his lips.

"B-But-...the burgers." Dean mumbled as castiel lead him away by the shirt. Michael and Lucifer watched them leave, as Lucifer took a sip of his juice. 

"...He's delusional if he thinks I'm cooking it the way he wants." Michael stated as Lucifer rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Awh, you're starting to show." Castiel stated affectionately towards Lucifer who blushed lightly. 

"Michaels...really excited." Lucifer touched his stomach, as Castiel and Lucifer walked through the streets of town buying things for groceries. 

"Are you?" Castiel chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm just terrified." Lucifer licked his lips. 

"It goes away." Castiel reassured.

"Thank you both for getting the addition added to our house." Lucifer stated. "I was starting to worry about how we can all fit in a one bedroom." 

"Now it's two." Castiel smiled. "Unless you pop out more, your set." 

"I think ones good for now." Lucifer chuckled. "I'm thirty one in a few months. I got twelve years on Michael...one day I won't be able to produce children anymore. I'll be too old."

"Lucifer, he loves you. He loves YOU not your ability to produce. Remember that." Castiel smiled softly, as Lucifer smiled softly as they continued to walk. 

 

 

 

 

"My parents are coming." Dean stated coldly as castiel spat out his juice. Dean blinked at him watching the juice fountain, as castiel wiped his mouth blinking at dean.

"...why?" Castiel asked as dean shrugged. 

"Because they hate me I'm sure." Dean stated. "They called this morning. Should be here soon."

"You didn't get me enough time to run?" Castiel groaned.

"They are your in-laws." Dean stated miserably as the doorbell rang. "I deal with your parents."

"That's different, you love my parents." Castiel groaned as Mary and John walked through the door.

Once again their faces looked over the hobble home in comparison to their mansion, as Mary slid off her coat and jacket. 

"You repainted." John stated, looking at the odd colored wall on one of the four walls. 

"We wanted a chalkboard wall our son can draw on one day. We want to encourage in our home." Dean stated moving to castiel protectively. 

"You should be grateful we cut off your stupid passion-". John started but Mary cut him off. 

"John. Calm please." Mary insisted. "We aren't here to fight."

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked as Mary and John exchanged looks. 

"Because I'm dying." John stated clearing his throat. 

"What...?" Dean spoke out. 

"I got stage four cancer." John stated, he saw the confusion and tears forming in dean's eyes. 

"This isn't funny." Dean stated. 

"No, it is not." John stated. "Now I would request you don't cry like a bitch in front of me." 

"John." Mary hissed.

"I supposedly have only a month left. Maybe more." John stated. 

"W-why are you saying all this?" Castiel asked as he rubbed dean's back. 

"Because upon my death, you will gain about ten million into your account. Sammy will get forty million as head of house, and your mother will get fifty million." John stated as he kissed Mary's hand. "I am willing to double your amount, if you do one thing for me." 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"I ask that you and your mate do not attend my funeral." John stated. 

"Wh..what?" Castiel choked out. 

"...He's going to have respectful clients and businessmen at his funeral... He doesn't want the family embarrassment to show up." Dean looked down softly. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Castiel hissed standing. "You are both disgusting, shitty parents. You never do what you have done to your children! You're dying and instead of begging for your forgiveness, you buy them off with money hoping that they don't spit on your grave."

"Cas-" dean started. 

"I can tell you right now, that I will make sure to toast a goodbye for you when you finally burn in hell when you go." Castiel growled his eyes amber. 

"You disrespectful-" John moved to slap castiel in the face, but Dean moved in front of Cas earning the slap. The sound echoed, as silence grew in the room. Dean lip bled lightly as he licked it.

"I will not show up at your funeral. I expect the money on your death." Dean stated calmly. 

"On the minute of my death." John stated as father and son exchanged looks before john and mary let themselves out. 

"D-Dean?" Castiel stated in the silence of the house, as Dean said nothing walking back to the bedroom and closed the door. 

 

 

 

Castiel groaned softly the bright light of a cell phone, woke him to see his mate just staring at his cellphone. Castiel groaned sitting up, as he rubbed his eyes, dean hadn't noticed him waking. 

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled as he noticed a tear slid down dean's face. Dean jumped at the sound of his voice. Dean swallowed at he continued to look down at the phone in his hand, castiel grew concerned. "Dean?"

"We...got twenty million in our account." Dean choked out, as a tightness as grown in castiel's chest. Castiel blinked, feeling like he got punched in the gut, as he moved to hug his mate who sobbed loudly. 

At 12:34 am on October tenth. 

John Winchester had died. 

 

 

 

"Hey." Gabriel softly hugged Dean, as Sam and Gabriel walked in. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Dean smiled sadly as the brothers moved to hug each other tightly. They took a bit to let go, but when they did they brushed away tears threatening to fall. "You guys didn't have to check on us."

"Our dad died dean. Of course we did." Sam stated his eyes puffy from tears. 

"No matter how I feel, he was your father." Gabriel stated.

"How's mom taking it?" Dean asked. 

"With grace. As always." Sam chuckled. "I told her to come but she...rather be alone." Dean nodded. 

"Come and eat. I made dean's favorite." Castiel stated as Gabriel and Sam moved to the kitchen table. 

"Mac and cheese?" Sam chuckled as Dean slapped him playfully. 

"Its amazing comfort food." Dean stated as he started to dig in, as the small family enjoyed their happiness. 

 

 

 

"Looks like a storms coming in." Dean stated as they walked hand and hand on the beach, the wind was wild and rough. The clouds dark over head, as he pulled his mate closer. 

"Looks like we will have no choice but to keep ourselves busy with tons of sex by a warm fire." Castiel playfully sounded heartbroken but he was obviously worried it being a few days before his due date.

"They said the storm should pass in a couple days." Dean stated nuzzling him.

"Hopefully soon." Castiel rubbed his belly. 

"I'm sure it will pass before he's born." Dean said hopefully but castiel wasn't so optimistic.

 

 

 

"God, its storming like crazy out there." Dean stated as he shook the rain from his hair, putting logs next to the fire to dry, as castiel rubbed his belly in discomfort. He had what felt like a small pain that rippled from his belly, which was more discomfort than anything. October seventeenth was today, the day their baby due date. But because of the storm, they had been stuck in the house for a couple days. 

"Ouch." Castiel mumbled as Dean heard him whimper. 

"Castiel?" Dean moved towards his mate, nuzzling him.

"Dean, I don't want you to panic. But...I think its time." Castiel breathed in a calm manner. 

"Time?! Its time?!" Dean blinked with panic. "T-the roads are hazardous and the storm is really bad. Caleb! Don't come out!"

"Dean, the baby is coming. Inconvenience not included. Here's what I need from you. I need you to go get the car and bring it upfront. I will get in, and you will drive me to the hospital. Okay?" Castiel breathed slowly as dean nodded moving quickly to get the car. 

 

 

"Dean. Slow down." Castiel panted softly as dean avoided things in the road. "My water hasn't broke. We have plenty of time."

"Okay, I'm slowing down, I'm going forty." Dean breathed nervously, as the rain hit the windshield hard, everything was so dark outside it was hard to see. Castiel squeezed his eyes as a small sharp pain made him suck in air. 

A loud cracking sound and a loud whine made castiel open his eyes, as he looked out his passenger side window as a tree started to fall into the road. 

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" Castiel screamed as dean caught sight of it just in time to turn the wheel hard, the car screeched and castiel remembered everything going black.

 

 

Castiel awoke whimpering, his head was killing him, he reached up to touch his head as the car whined. Dean grabbed his wrist roughly, causing castiel to look at him. 

"Don't. Move." Dean stated panicking. Dean's side of the car was lowering by each movement, castiel was rising. The car had swerved over to the railing and had pinned itself in a balancing act over the edge. 

"D-Dean?" Castiel whimpered as the car slowly stopped moving. 

"Its going to be okay. I called emergency services. They are on their way." Dean breathed just as beaten up as castiel. 

"Its...not going to be okay." Castiel whimpered.

"I-It is. I pr-promise-" dean started as the car whined. 

"D-Dean...my water broke." Castiel bit his lip as he panted in pain. 

"Shit..." Dean breathed. 

 

 

"Dean please stop moving!" Castiel cries out in pain gripping the seat as he panted roughly. Dean had move his jacket and shirt under castiel as cushion for the baby. The car whined at all his moments.

"I'm sorry, but our baby is coming and if you can't catch him something will." Dean panted as castiel slowly pulled down his pants, panting in pain. 

"My pants will." Castiel groaned as dean moved to hold his hand. "OUCH OUCH OUCH!" castiel sobbed as the pain grew more intense. 

"Castiel I can't help you, if i move. The car may fall. I got you. Im right here." Dean smiled hopefully. As he kissed castiel's fingers. Castiel screamed out loud as the pain grew more intense. 

"AH!" Castiel screamed, as he pushed sobbing and crying as the sound of a baby crying rippled through the air. Castiels tires body collapsed panting and shaking, moving weakly to collect the fair pale child from his pants. Castiel was a sobbing mess looking at the baby boy in his arms. 

A small mole on the high side of his left bone, his hair a beautiful black, freckles kissed every surface of his cheek and nose. Castiel's little nose combined with dean's face and eyes were so beautiful castiel couldn't stop crying.

"He's so beautiful, dean. He's so beautiful." Castiel wiped the babies crying face of castiels own tears that kept falling onto the babies. The car whined as dean looked at the baby he felt tears prickle up in his eyes as he swallowed as the car jolted loudly. "Our little Caleb Taylor Winchester."

"Castiel. I know you're tired. But I need you to open your door...and jump out with Caleb." Dean panted with worry. 

"I-if I do the car will fall!" Castiel gripped Caleb closer as dean nodded his head. 

"I know." Dean stated as he squeezed his eyes closed. "I'll try to jump out before it falls...but this won't hold us for long." 

"Dean...please don't make me." Castiel sobbed as the car whined again. 

"Ready?" Dean panted as castiel hesitantly grabbed the car door handle. "Go!" Castiel forced the door open as he pushed himself out of the car. He hit the ground hard, holding Caleb tightly as the car whined and fell. Toppling over the cliff side. Castiel sobbed loudly, turning to see if dean made it. 

"D-dean?" Castiel looked around sobbing. "DEAN!" Castiel started to break down, sobbing his name as a hand appeared over the edge. 

Dean hoisting himself over into the cliffside the emergency bag handle in his mouth. As he panted, sitting on the edge, before getting up and moved to castiel.

"Cas?" Dean panted rubbing the back of castiel's head as castiel raised his head crying. 

"Dean? You're alive?!" Castiel sobbed pulling him into a hard kiss. Dean happily kissed back only breaking it when a loud whail from Caleb caught his attention. 

"He's so beautiful, babe. You did so good, babe." Dean kissed castiel's head smiled as he opened the emergency bag to wrap him and caleb up in blankets. Caleb calmed at the touch of his father, dean holding them both close as he heard the ambulance pulling up. 

 

 

 

**-seven years later-**

 

A small blonde hair girl came crying over the picnic set up where her parents were watching the children play. 

"What's wrong, Regan?" Lucifer cooed his seven year old daughter. 

"I fell papa." Regan cried as Lucifer scooped her close. Michael opening the picnic basket, as two little girls came running up. 

"Uncle Michael! Uncle michael!" The two girls tackled him, he chuckled as he tickled them.

"Avery! Alice!" Michael chuckled, as Sam and Gabriel walked up slowly hand and hand. 

"Sam, Gabriel!" Lucifer smiled as they sat down. "I'm glad you could make the picnic after all."

"My appointments were to work around this. Its been forever since we got all the kids together." Gabriel confessed leaning into his mate. 

"Speaking of which, Crowley's popping out two more since four of his kids went off to college." Michael chuckled as Regan nuzzled Lucifer. "You three go play." The girls nodded as Regan hesitantly let go to follow after the seven and six year old girls. 

"Your kidding! He's on like on twelve now right?" Sam chuckled as Lucifer handed out some food from the picnic basket. 

"I know right?" Gabriel munched.

"Something like that." Michael mumbled laughing as he chewed, catching sight of castiel making his way up the hill he laughed. "Look who decided to show up. Where's your better half?"

"Har Har." Castiel moved to sit, his belly swollen with life once again, nearing his ninth month. He patted his swollen belly and smiled at them. "He went to get the dessert for the picnic. He forget to pick some up before hand."

"Damn, Cas. Dean knocked you up again?" Sam chuckled. 

"Yep, I blame dean's Christmas present for her." Castiel chuckled rubbed his belly. 

"...its a girl?" Michael smiled fondly at castiel. "I always saw you with a girl."

"Yeah..." Castiel smiled fondly as he caught sight of his mate climbing up the hill. "...fourth times a charm." He smiled as his three rowdy boys appeared running up the hill. Caleb came running over happily smiling and laughing. 

"I got Papa bear!" Caleb the seven year old laughed affectionately running over to hug castiel. 

"No! I wanted papa bear!" The five year old Owen stomped a mess of tears, he looked so much like castiel as well. Messy black locks on his hair like Caleb, but had more of Dean's features. 

Dean scooped up the toddler who was struggling up the hill looking like a exact mini me of dean. Freckles, bowl cut light brown hair, green eyes. He looked just like dean, which castiel teased he must have had no part of making. 

"How about little Eli gets papa bear?" Dean stated handing castiel eli before sitting next to him. Eli sucked his thumb resting tiredly his little head on castiel's shoulder. "Owen, Caleb, Go play with your cousins." Dean lightly patted them off as dean smiled watching the children play. 

"So got a name for number four?" Gabriel asked as he nuzzled his mate.

"Chance." Castiel turned smiling. "Her name is Chance." 

"Why Chance?" Michael asked pulling Lucifer close. 

"Because we found love by Chance." Castiel squeezed Dean's hand before leaning in and kissing him. "And it is a once in a lifetime type of love, I hope all my children one day experience." Castiel smiled as Dean slid a hand over his belly.

"I love you my beautiful mate." Dean mumbled against his lips.

I love you, always and forever, my seventh wonder." Castiel mumbled as their lips touched softly as their daughter kicked happily with life under Dean's hand. 

 

_I remember being worthless, my insecurities eating me away like wolves...it almost destroyed me..._

_but I found something inside me I forgot I had... I found me...._

_now I am no longer scared of the wolves._

_so go ahead..._

_Tell the wolves I'm home._

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of story random facts:
> 
> ❤ Caleb and Chance grew up Alphas. 
> 
> ❤ Eli was the only child born with Dean's disease. 
> 
> ❤ Owen became a Beta. 
> 
> ❤ Avery and Alice both became Omegas. 
> 
> ❤ Regan also became a Beta. 
> 
> ❤ Eli was the only child that looked more like Dean than Castiel. 
> 
> ❤ Eli eventually mates with a Alpha who becomes president. Continuing the right for equal rights for people born with Dean and Eli's rare disease. 
> 
> ❤ Sam eventually told Dean's secret by Eli publicly coming out about it and donates money to the charity.
> 
> ❤ Chance and Regan mate and adopt a daughter.
> 
> ❤ Avery and Alice eventually share the Winchester company.
> 
> ❤ Caleb mates a female omega and produces two children with Dean's disease.
> 
> ❤ Owen mates one of Crowley's sons but never produces children. 
> 
> ❤ Castiel and Dean live happily in their little isolated home by the beach, happily growing old together.


End file.
